


Paper Crane Wish

by Xireana_Prime



Series: Paper Crane Wish [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot Twists, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tear jerking parts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One group had set out to make a difference, One group fell from the stars. Two Families become one. Two leaders meet and find what was missing in their difficult lives. One planet learns that we are not as alone as we once thought....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Lemons will be much later in the story. I do not own Transformers. Just The OC's and the plot. Updates will be once a week.

4 days before D-day...  
  
 **Robby Midnight**  
  
He was doing the cleaning for a friend. He knew that finals were coming up and that she was cramming as much math into her skull as possible. Considering it was her worst subject. Robby didn't mind. Gave him more time to think on her new album.  
  
Wiping off the table in the club that doubled as their home and income. Him and Four others lived here. They all had something to contribute to the Club. Weather it be singularly or together they helped out one another.  
  
But the thing was, the routine of there day to day lives were getting boring. So he sat down at one the the tables to think. His thoughts were mostly on his future and weather or not he'd be able to make it to the top. Groaning at the worry-head ache he was getting, Robby set his head on the table with a soft thud. Glancing up, he sees a piece of neon-green paper.  
  
 _Flash back_  
  
"This is something me and my dad used to do when i was younger. If i had a wish he'd tell me to make a paper crane." his Child hood friend had stated to their weird family.  
  
"See, I'll show you guys how to make them." So she began to show us how to make an origami paper crane. As she folded the paper, she continued to talk. "theirs a Legend my dad had found when he was stationed in Japan that said that if you make 1000 paper cranes your wish will come true!" She finished the crane with these words. "If the wish was the same between a couple of people it might nit take that many cranes."  
  
Flash back end  
  
So with nothing better to do, he began to make a paper Crane. It didn't take him long to do make it, but he made sure it would stay folded. Holding his tiny paper creation, Robby headed upstairs to their living area.  
  
It wasn't much, but it was home to him and four sometimes five when taichou's father was one leave. He was one of the few Marines that was stationed in Qutar. Looking about he saw all the pictures of him and his new family posted on the walls.  
  
Walking over to taichou's banzai tree, he set the crane down with the silent wish,  
  
"I wish for something different."  
  
 **Keleana Morgan**  
  
She growled at the punching bag in front of her. Picturing it as the little ginger headed bastard that had made the second youngest cry. She wanted so badly to beat the living crap out this wanna be gangster! She was practically seeing red!  
  
With great vigor, Keleana viciously attacked the sand bag with jabs, swings and a few kicks for good measure. After about ten minutes of this, the family's favorite tattooist was finally calm. She was tired, but not just from the work out, but from the mundane life she was leading. she knew there had to be more to her life than this.  
  
Looking at a black piece of paper in her room she decided to make a crane. She wasn't the best at this kind of thing, she was more of a take action or lay back and chill kind of person. With in a few minutes she had a crane made.  
  
Walking into the living room, she saw that some else had put a crane on the little Chinese tree-thing. So with a shrug, Keleana sat her crane next to the other and sighed. "I wish for something exciting to happen.  
  
 **Torin Evans**  
  
Torin was in her room crying about the so called sweet boyfriend that had dumped her for the school whore. She didn't understand how people could be so cruel. No, more like she didn't want to believe it. Torin always saw the good in people, till you gave her reason not too.  
  
Things like this always happen. Keleana had at one point warned her about Malichi. Said he was a player and not to be trusted. Did she listen to her almost older sister? No~. Just had to date him she said.  
  
Now she was paying for it and wishing she had listen to her friends. But she couldn't do anything about it now. The damage was dome and she had to lay in the bed she made. With a sigh, Torin decided to to some music buying.  
  
Looking through her usual sites, she finds noting that peeks her interest and sighs in defeat. Muttering about how no one was on or how she wished there were still cupcakes left. Suddenly she spies a purple piece of paper. With a grin she quickly makes a paper crane to put on the tree in the living room.  
  
With a skip in her step, she goes towards the cute little tree and chirps. "I wish for something amazing to happen."  
  
 **DeAnna Everdark**  
  
In the kitchen working on dinner, DeAnna was reading a new book she had gotten in the main. The Host by Stephine Meyer, As she was stirring the soup she was making. Looking at the clock, DeAnna saw that the soup was basically done and went to making garlic bread and dango for dessert.  
  
She knew that mostly everyone today was having a bad day, so she thought that making a dessert they all liked would be a great pick me up. She hadn't been feeling all that great lately. She suspected it being a sinuous could but would most likely ask Torin later when she was emotionally okay.  
  
After making all the perpetrations and putting the dango in the steamer and the bread in the oven, she walked past the dinning room table and saw a single sheet of blue paper.

Folding it up into a little crane, she gently set it by the purple one. With a and absent mumble she said. "I wish for something usual to happen."  
  
 **Bonnie Killain**  
  
The last on in the house was tired and waiting for her father to be on the Web cam chat before she left for dinner. Mean time she was working on the bills and was able to pay all the bill but would have to ask everyone to work some more if they wanted to eat, cause there was no money left for food. After signing the last check, she got a 'bing' on her computer.  
  
"Hey honey bun! Hows my little girl?" A bear of a man kindly stated.

"I'm fine Daddy. So is the rest of us." She laughed. She showed him her latest picture and it was of a hansom male android.

He shook his head. "You like them don't ya? Them robo- fellers."

Bonnie laughed. "Androids Daddy. And yes I do. It's heard to find a descend guy here."

John gave his daughter a look of sympathy. "Don't worry honey bun. You'll find your feller one day. Just keep your old man posted eh?” He said with a crooked smile.  
  
Bonnie laughed again. "So you never answered my question you old land pirate." She teased her father.

He got a look in his eye at that. John shut one eye, showed his missing teeth from when he was stupid and picked fights when he was younger and growled playfully, "Yare lassy! We be shipping off before noon day! Be at Tortuga (Qutar base) by next noon!"

She loved her father very much and grinned. "Alright Daddy, you better answer the next time I chat with you! And be carefully! I don't get your ass shot!"

He laughed and noticed something on his baby girl. "Still wearing my tags, eh?" He asked.

Looking down she sees her fathered dog tags and smirks. "Haven't taken them off since you left. Bit of a lucky charm to me, you could say."

He laughs once more and says. "Well they're doing you more luck then me! Have fun baby girl and watch your self! And keep up with you training! You all said ya wanted to join the military, so ya best keep'en it up! Love ya, and give every one a hug for me Honey bun." He blew her a kiss. Bonnie did the same then turned off the cam.  
  
Sitting back, she thought about how long he's been gone. 'Almost two years...' she thought dimly. Twirling around in her office chair out of boredom, Bonnie sighed and hope things in her life would run smoother. Being a leader was tough and her little army group she made with her friends was hard work to do.  
  
They were good. Even went on a couple of missions for the US government there in the US. But they always wore masks. She was a wolf, leader and Ninja of her pack. Her Second in command and researcher DeAnna, was Fox. Torin their medic was Crane. Keleana was Tiger and the weapons specialist of their group. Last but not least, Robby was the techy. Together, they were the Lunar Wolves.  
  
Now if you mentioned Wolves in the military, you'd think of them. No one, not even her father knew that five teens were the Wolves of the military. It put bread on the table, they didn't like to kill. But they felt like she should have to prove their worth to society. Saying: "Hey even out casts can do great things too!"  
  
Sometimes, she'd wonder if she did the right thing by asking her friends, no. Her family to risk their lives to prove that she wasn't a waste to the world. That she was able to make a difference. Some nights she'd wake up in a cold sweat seeing the faces of the people she had killed. She'd told no one of this.  
  
Bonnie knew she had to stay strong. Show no weakness and be a pillar and grounding for her team. No matter how much it hurt her. She would make sure her friends would stay the way they are and keep what innocence they had left.  
  
Getting up, Bonnie walked over to her drawing table and took out a piece of red paper. She had been drawing in her spar time, hoping one day to maybe be a mangaka or Anime cartoonist. But for now, she was a military wolf and she would be like that till she felt like she had made a difference.  
  
Looking down at the now finished paper crane, bonnie calmly walked into the living room and sat her crane at the top of the banzai tree. Walking over to the window, she stood there, arms held behind her back, as she gazed up at the stars and let her very soul fill with the one wish she desperately wanted to come true. She had written it on the under side of her crane.  
  
"DINNERS DONE! HURRY UP CAN COME GET IT!" Bonnie heard DeAnna bellow from the kitchen.

With a shake of her head and a soft chuckle she called out. "YOU HEARD THE CHIEF! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES NO DESSERT!" Finally hearing the stampeding foot steps that came into the dinning room.  
  
Looking back at the stars, lost in thoughts that only made he anxious and worry about the future.

"Hey. That meant you too, Taichou." She heard Robby say.

"Come on Cap, you need to eat too! No need to starve your self." She heard Keleana add. With a sigh, Bonnie turned back to her fanily, friends, and team for supper.  
  
Little did the tight knit group know, that they had all wished for the same thing in different words.  
  
For Bonnie's wish said this:  
  
I wish for our life to change.  
  
With that being written, made them all lightly move in an unseen wind. Suddenly, all five cranes took flight and flew out an open window and up into the sky.


	2. Family

  
**Some where in space...**  
  
 _Before time began, there was the Cube.  
  
We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life.  
  
That is how our race was born.  
  
For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil.  
  
And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space.  
  
We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world.  
  
And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called..._  
  
 _Earth._  
  
But we were already too late...  
  
 **Qatar- The Middle East**  
  
Sitting amongst the soldiers, Jay-Dubb or John Wayne was his full name, quietly listened to them talk. He was one of the few Marines that could get along with the Army Dogs. And since he didn't have a reason or beef when any of them, he figured that it was better to make friends than to try and put up a fight. Even though he had been introduced to all of them, he only remembered three of them. Lennox, Fig, and Epps. Listening to Fig and Epps talk, he couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
  
"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator etoufee." Fig moaned.

 

Dubb's grin turned into an amused smirk. He could practically hear the man drooling.  
  
Epps pointed back at Fig. "You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

 

Snorting softly, Dubb knew that he would have agreed at one point, but being captured once in Japan by some crime Lords, Barbecued gator and crickets sounded appetizing compared to some of the things he had been forced to eat.  
  
"But Bobby, Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat." Fig tried to justify.

 

Shaking his head, Dubb wondered if the two had this same argument before.  
  
"I understand." He said slowly.

_'They definitely had the same argument before.'_ Dubb thought with a snort.  
  
Listening to Fig speak in Spanish, he wondered if he should make an effort to learn the language. Hearing Epps speak in mock Spanish, Dubb gave a particularly mischievous smile as he decided that it would be worth the effort to learn the language just for the aggravation value.  
  
He sat back for what looked like a good argument, but Lennox chose that moment to intervene. "English, please. English." The squad captain said. "English. I mean, how many times have we... We don't speak Spanish. I told you that."  
  
"Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Dubb gave an amused smile as Fig abruptly switched back to Spanish.

 

Lennox's tired look and response told him that this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that he had asked Fig to speak in English. "Okay. Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

 

Another soldier with glasses, By The name of Donnelly sitting next to him quickly entered the conversation and changed the subject. "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hot-dog and a flat beer."

 

All the talk about food was starting to make him hungry. Dubb idly wondered how long it would be before he was able to get something to eat when they finally landed. He was startled when Fig suddenly invited him into the conversation.  
  
"Perfect day. Hey Jar-head, you got a perfect day?" Thinking about it, Dubb came up with one thing.  
  
"Yeah. Being home with my kids. Maybe do a movie fest and spoil the girls and Robby with a car. My eldest is 18 now and been taken care of the others while I'm gone. Don't know if She'll be happy about me not being able to be there for graduation... " Sighing, he could only picture the look on her face. She'd hide it all behind that smile of her's. Saying its fine and not to get his ass shot. But her eyes would scream that she was disappointed about it.  
  
As if sensing his dark thoughts, Fig turned the focus onto Lennox. "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?"  
  
Seeing the goofy smile, Dubb had an idea what the man was going to say before he said it. "Ah~, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time."  
  
He was right. He himself had worn that same look as he thought about holding his daughter when she was born. The good natured taunts and Lennox's response had Dubb grinning again. The man was definitely a first time father.  
  
"He's adorable."  
  
"That's too cute."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
When they finally landed, Jay-Dubb decided that he really liked the group of soldiers that he was assigned to. The base commander didn't do more than order him to listen to Lennox's orders, preoccupied with dealing with a more serious problem, than a Jar-head with abnormal strength.

 

After getting him something to eat, Lennox dropped him off with Epps so he could go and speak with his wife and see his baby girl. The man was practically giddy with excitement, not that Dubb blamed him. Every time he had called or webbed his daughter, before his wife died unexpectedly of leukemia, he had been giddy with excitement.  
  
As night fell, Dubb followed Epps to where he would sleep for the night. Waiting for his chance to get to web his little bunny, when there was a sudden swarm of activity as armed soldiers moved to surround a helicopter that just landed.

 

The sudden sound of weapons going off, had Jay-Dubb going on to solder mode. When Epps took off in a sprint, Dubb was right on his ass. Soon enough they saw Fig, Lennox, Donnelly and a kid ahead of them.   
  
"They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack!" Yelled Lennox over the noise.   
  
Seeing Lennox trying to help a kid get under cover, he grabbed the kid, freeing Lennox to fire at the mechanical monster that was destroying the base. Ducking under a tank with the kid, he took a closer look at what was attacking them.

 

It was nothing like he had ever seen. Nothing real anyway. It actually kinda reminded him of the 'anime', _Gundom Wing._ Funny thing was, it looked like the cartoon his daughter had always watched. _Go Bots_. He thought absently. Looking back at the Mechanized monster rethought is idea. Deafeningly _more like Gundom._  
  
The robotic suits piloted by teenage kids, although vastly different to what he was actually looking at, still reminded him of what was currently blowing things up. The main difference that he could place was that the robot was living, sentient. It was not being 'piloted' by something or someone else. Dubb was suddenly very grateful that Bonnie wasn't there with him. Her and her friends were still training and he didn't need to deal with worrying about his family getting killed by, giant alien robots.  
  
 **Tranquility**  
  
The whole house hold had gotten up waiting for the web-call from Bonnie's dad but there was no answer. The group of teens were worried their father figure was in trouble. Bonnie more so then the others.

 

After and hour had gone by Bonnie swallowed thickly and announced, "Ladies! We've got school to day and I'll be back late."She grabbed her messenger bag and stepped out of the door.

 

Soon enough every one else followed suit. Robby walked by his leader and asked. "So~ Got a hot date or something, Taichou?"

 

Hearing the word date and Taichou in the same sentence got the whole group interested. "I wish!" She snorted. "Uncle Ron wanted me to come with him to get Sam his first car." She replied easily.  
  
Torin pouted. "Aw man! And here I was hoping to meet your version of superior man-flesh!" that got the whole group laughing as they walked into the school building.  
  
 **Qatar- The Middle East**  
  
Resting against what seemed to be an abandoned tank, Dubb wiped at the sweat that trickled down the back of his neck. Listening to the soldiers talk, He got a sinking feeling when Fig spoke about his 'mama' having the gift, and how he had the gene too. He may not be a gypsy, like his wife was, but Jay-Dubb knew to take Fig seriously. His late wife was what one would call a fortune teller, he knew better than to ignore another person's premonitions. When he heard Epps say that the radio was fried, Dubb felt a chill go down his spine. Things were going to get bad.  
  
"Mahfouz. How far do you live from here?" He watch Lennox ask the boy.  
  
"Not far. Just over that mountain." Dubb snorted quietly. It really wasn't that far, but he knew from experience that things could go straight to hell in moments. He could only hope that they would reach the village before something happened.  
  
"Do they have a phone?" The Cap inquired.  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes."  
  
Standing up straight, he announced. "Alright boys, let's hit it."  
  
Getting to his feet, Dubb once again found himself grateful that his little Jar-head brats, wasn't there with him. His daughter in general really didn't need to deal with any more shit than she already was. Then again, Bonnie may have found this to be a better alternative than dealing with math homework. Thinking of his _newly 18 year old daughter_ taking a _AK 47_ to a _pile of math home work_ brought a smile to his face.  
  
 **Tranquility**  
  
Bonnie was beyond bored. She was debiting on weather or not attack Trent the jock, for hitting her baby cousin with a paper ball. She was also irritated that Sam was trying to sell her great great grandfathers belongings in their class room. _'If only Uncle Ron wasn't so cheap.'_ she thought sadly.  
  
After getting the class to laugh three times during he genealogy project, did the bell had finally rang. Speeding out of the class room and heard something about a pop quiz next week. Throwing her books into her locker and snatching up her pack, Bonnie caught a glance at herself in the little mirror that Torin made her put in it.  
  
She's never thought of her self as pretty or as a girl in all honesty. Even before her mom died she was never girly. Looking at her face she didn't think she was ugly. But she was no run-way model either. Her air was cut very short, and duel dyed. Bonnie's bangs went to her chin and were purple. The back of her head on the other hand, was blue and cut close to her skull. She had natural waves in it that gave Bonnie a softer look.  
  
Thanks to her Irish blood, not only was she stronger then most females her age, but had very pale skin. No matter what she did it never tanned. She got burnt to the point her team called her Ms. Lobster for a whole two weeks. She missed place her glasses recently and that left her with contacts. She was able see her blue eyes that seemed to tell the world her inner most secrets .  
  
Ignoring her reflection, Bonnie closed her locker and left to go meet her uncle out side the school. Seeing him lounging in the green convertible old-mobile, she decided to greet her uncle. "Hey Uncle Ron!"

 

He turned to see Bonnie walking up. "Hey, Sweety. Hows the club doing? Where's Sam?"

 

She threw her pack in the pack and pulled out her PDA to check if her father had tried to contact her yet. "He's still inside talking with the teacher." She replied.  
  
Not a few moments later, did Sam come screaming out of the building, waving around a piece of paper. Assuming it was his report card. Sam Hopped into the front of the car and cried out. "I got it!"

 

"So, is it an A?" Secretly hoping he didn't being the cheap person he was. "Wait, wait, wait, I can't see..." He stated.

 

Sam practically shove the paper in his face.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Bonnie sees his report card. "It's an _A-_ , but it's still an A." She states.

 

Sighing in defeat Ron says. "It's an A."

 

"So I'm good?" Sam asks.

 

"Your good."  
  
Sam gives Bonnie a high five. Who returns it was a smirk. "Bonnie, your helping me choose a car?"

 

Bonnie replies. "It'll be my honor." even adds in a mock bow. Then jumps in the seat behind Sam. Bonnie went back to checking up on things on the net.  
  
"Have I got a surprise for you." Ron states as he passes a Porsche dealership.

 

"What kind?" Sam asks, but froze after saying the sentence as Ron turns to the dealership.

 

"No way!" Sam exclaims. At that Sam only cousin lifts her head and sees the car lot.

 

_'No way in the seven rings of hell is Uncle Ron doing this...'_ Were her thoughts.

 

"Yeah a little surprise." Ron replies amused. He starts to drive away.

 

"No... no, no, no, no, no Dad! Your kidding!" Sam growls irritated. Bonnie lets off a giggle.

 

"Yeah I am. Your not going to get Porsche as your first car." Ron states as Bonnie snickers. _'Knew it!'_  
  
"You think it's funny?" Sam asks as his dad.

 

"Yeah I think it's funny, so does Bonnie." Ron replies. "What is wrong with you?" Sam asks slightly irritated, ignoring his cousin in the back.

 

"Aw~! Don't be like that Sam! I'll give you a discount at the club kay?" Sam glance back and gave a smile at that.  
  
"Do you think I would get you a Porsche as your first car?" Ron asks as he pulls up. Sam was arguing with Ron.

 

“Dad have you seen 40 year old virgin?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well this is 50 year old Virgin!”

 

Bonnie hops out, then looks around. _'Anything here he'll like?'_ She thought as she takes a wonder just as Bobby makes a appearance.  
  
The young captain frowns as she passes some cars. Her eyes widening as her gaze came upon a 1976 Chevy Camaro which was yellow with black stripes. "Well, I'll be damned." mumbled Bonnie as she runs a finger on the bonnet.  
  
Hops into the driver seat, her fingers rubbing on the seat, she sighs as it purrs, finger running over the steering wheel, eyes widening slightly to see a symbol. _'Where have I seen that before?'_ Bonnie thought.

 

"Move over Bunny I wanna test it out." Sam called out.

 

Bonnie sticks her tongue out and moves over, as she retorts. "Whatever Sammy."  
  
"Feels good." Sam mutters. Bonnie lets off a smile as she stretches.

 

"How much?" Ron asks as she sits up.

 

"Well...Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job." Bobby pointed out.

 

Sam interrupted immediately. "But the paint is faded." Sam argued.

 

"Yeah, but it's custom. Five grand." He finally said.

 

Bonnie winches. "I'm not paying that much, sorry." Ron states.  
  
"Alright kiddies, out the car!" Bolivia states.

 

"No, no, no, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam protested.

 

"Sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, out." Bobby states. Sam grunts as he exits. Bonnie frowns and hops back into the driver seat, trying to figure out where she'd seen that emblem from. Thinking back of a dream she had years ago.  
  
"Now this is 4 Gs is a beauty." Bobby said beaming.

 

She rolls her eyes and rubs her thumbs on the steering wheel, Bonnie's gaze going to a air freshener saying _Bee-otch_ and a disco ball. _'Nice sense of humor.'_ She thought absently.

 

"Or there is a fiesta with racing stripes." Ron tries to help.

 

"I don't want a Fiesta!" Sam pouts. Bonnie gets out of the driver seat.  
  
"This engine is classic right here." Bobby said as he hops into a bug. Once again Bonnie rolls her eyes as she closes the door, the passenger door opens instead, her eyes widen with shock as she covers her mouth.

 

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" She exclaims as Sam snickers. "Not to worry, my man 'll fix it." Bobby replies. Then yells over to the shop. "Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammers to bang this thing out baby!" He ends it was a phony laugh.  
  
 _'Possed car...no how about bee'_ Bonnie thought smiling. _'Bee, not a bad name...Bumblebee!'_

 

"Now this one is my favorite, drove it all the way from Alabamy." Bobby said. Suddenly the radio turns on, changing channels and turning the volume up.

 

Bonnie ducks as glass shatters all around them. Then quickly gets back up to see of any thing is wrong. "What the hell!" Bonnie growls as Sam goes over to her.

 

"You alright Bonnie?" Sam asks concerned.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." looking over to the dealer, she adds with a smirk. "Him? Not so much."

 

Sam looks over to see Bobby looking around freaked. And turns to them holding up four fingers, squeaking, "$4,000!"


	3. Meeting

Qatar- Middle East

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Epps states.

With the village just in sight, Dubb couldn't help but agree with Lennox's sentiment. When he heard Fig shouting a heads up, dread clung to his spine in an icy grip. Whatever had caused the tower to fall, meant that their luck had just run out.

Epps shout of surprise had Jay-Dubb whirling around just in time to see Lennox narrowly avoid being skewered. Sand flew as the soldiers opened fire on an enemy they couldn't really see. For a moment, silence fell as Lennox ordered for quiet. It was long enough for the sand to settle and Dubb to see a giant robotic scorpion skewer one of the soldiers on its tail. Scrambling in the sand, Dubb sprinted as best as he could in the sand. Once again helping the small boy to keep up, so Lennox had his hands free. Reaching the village, he quickly found some cover near Fig, Lennox taking the kid to find his father and a phone.

Studying the thing, his first thought of it looking like a scorpion was accurate. It really did look like a scorpion, except for the small matters of it being a mechanical monstrosity and the missiles it was firing. Noticing the orange smoke, and hearing Lennox's order to 'laze target', Jay-Dubb hoped that whatever was coming would be more effective than the bullets that they were currently shooting at it. Never before had he wished for one of Robby's weird explosives then at that moment. He would like to see how that would hand with a thermite-C4 mixture: Bubba bomb...

Cursing, he dove out of the way as a stray missile blew up a little too close for comfort. Ignoring the ringing in his ears, he looked around for Fig, eyes widening as he saw the downed man. Crawling towards him, he put to use the first aid he knew, courtesy of his late wife. Putting pressure to the wound, he stared into pained brown eyes.

"Hey man, don't even think you can fucking die on me. How the hell am I gonna help you feed barbecue 'gators and crickets to Epps if you aren't around? 'Sides, I need you to teach me Spanish." Continuing to keep pressure on the gaping wound, Jay-Dubb kept up the one sided conversation, relieved that Fig was focusing on his voice to keep conscious.

Hearing Lennox shouting Fig's name, Dubb raised his voice to get the man's attention.

"Over here! We're over here." He didn't move until the medic pushed him aside.

Keeping out of the way, he made himself useful by helping to grab the broken piece of tail. The scorpion was no where in sight, but Dubb was relieved that the thing was injured and unlikely to show up again.

It wasn't long before Dubb found himself helping to carry Fig as Lennox flagged down the helicopter. Dubb tried not to think about what would be waiting for him once they arrived in the States. Even though he was Marine, he was getting used to the Army Dogs. Following the other s to getting debriefed, he hoped he'd be able to see his family soon!

Tranquility

Knowing that she was told to spend time with her cousin was one thing... But watching as he gave himself a pep-talk was down right evil. She glanced over at what his side of the family considered a canine... a chiwawa. 'Really? Of all kinds of dogs they chose something a five year old could drop kick over a 5 foot fence? I've seen Golden retrievers take shits bigger then him!'

But seeing as it was in a cast, Bonnie let her caring side show and give the poor thing a pain pill. "Hey Mojo," 'I'm such a sucker...' "Want a pain pill?" He have a yip and I quoted Sam's warning. "You piss in the bed again, like last night and your sleeping out side." He took the pill eagerly. "Crack head."

Looking outside knowing she was going to hate going to this so called: 'public party. So Bonnie took one of the few things she had left at her uncle's was her acoustic guitar. Bonnie walkedover to her only cousin and said. "I'm going out, I'll be back later."

Sam looked confusedly at her. "What your not coming to the party?"

His older cousin shook her head. "Nah. I'm not much a party goer. You know me, I'll end up decking the first guy who hits on me."

Sam laughed, remembering the time Trent hit on her. Being shoved didn't cut it. No~ had to be persistent and get kicked in the nuts with steel toe boots. The look on his face was priceless! "Your right. So were yo going then with that?" Pointing at the guitar on her back.

Smirking, Bonnie stated, "Oh, just going to a bar on the out skirts of town. Been awhile since I played at Bob's place."

He shook his head at his cousin. "Your the strangest girl I know."

She gave a small laugh and said, "I'll be back later. I'll be also looking for my new truck. So expect me late." And so Bonnie left for the nearest truck stop.

Her little dirt-bike she had stored at her uncles did give much for power and thats something she wanted in her engine. Looking over at what seemed to be a Peterbuilt dealer ship. Knowing that Peterbuilts were trust worthy and worth their salt. She drove into their dealer ship.

Out side of Tranquility

He had just landed on Earth. It was a strange planet. But it also had its moment of peace. He Enjoyed the organic life that was living on this planet. But at that moment he had more pressing matters to attend to. Looking for and alt mode. He tried waiting for something to go by, but nothing was big enough to be comfortable went by. So that left him with going into town as close as he dared.

But luck seemed to be on Optimus's side that evening. There was a large lot with many large modes of transportation for the humans. He saw some of the vehicles there were just plain colors. He may not be a vain mech, but he did want a paint job that would make him look like a leader. After about a kilk of looking, he found one.

It had a red and royal blue paint job, with flames to top it off. He scanned it and the pain appeared on his armor. He was about to walk away when he heard the sound of the small engine drive in the lot. Processing quickly, Prime transformed in to his alt mode and drove into the line of trucks.

Tranquility

Bonnie had just finished talking with the dealer, who was now showing her around. She look at a lot of semis, but none seemed to feel right to her. Bonnie then got the sensation of someone watching her back. Turning, she spies a truck with a strange emblem where the Peterbuilt symbol is supposed to be. She touched it and swears on her daddy's head, that it shivered under her touch.

Turning to the dealer, "Hey, mind if I jump in the cab?"

The man shook his head. "Not at all."

After getting the go ahead, Bonnie went and climbed up into the driver's door. Looking about, she saw that it was a large, larger then normal. She noticed a sleeper and some storage selves. Seeing nothing else to look at, Bonnie sat in the drivers seat.

"So? How it feel?" Call up the dealer.

Bonnie's rare gentle smile reared its head. "It feels great. How much?"

The dealer looked over some papers, then looked at her dirt bike. "If you throw in the dirt bike, he's all yours for five grand."

Bonnie's eye nearly fell out of their sockets! That was a steel for a rig this sexy. Yes she did just think of the truck as sexy. With practice grace, she jumped out of the truck and said. "Sir, you have your self a deal." She shook his hand handed over the money and key to her dirt bike and had her self a new big rig.

Jumping back into the cab, she smiled. "Now lets get to Bob's. Heard he need some music for the mood back at his bar."

Tranquility: Bob's Bar

Seeing that big rig roll into his parking lot. Bob just knew it had to be the Bonnie lass. She hadn't been in, in well over a year and he was worried about her and her little friends.

Watching for the driver of the rig, and sure enough it was his, Bonnie lass comes jumping out from the truck. Once she's in side he exclaims. "Aye Miss Killian, what an honor it is fo ye to have ya in me humble pub!"

"Bob, ya old flatterer. I Heard that ya need some one to play." She laughed.

"Aye. If ya could play a few songs that would be wonderful of ya lass." He stated.

"No need to tell me twice, Bob." She said. She then walked up on stage with her guitar and state on the stool for a moment making sure it was in tune. Then she strum a few notes before she started.

Out side the Bar

Optimus was wondering just how he got him self into this mess. He didn't even consider being a guardian. But here he was, sitting an equivalent to that of an establishment that sells something like Grade A energon. He some how ended up being sold to the human femme.

His hydraulics hissed as he gave a sigh. Wanting to do something productive, he searched the web to learn the human language, mainly English. After a few moments he learned all he need to know. Deciding to check on his charge, Optimus tuned into the sounds coming from inside of the Bar.

"Aye Miss Killian, what an honor it is fo ye to have ya in me humble pub!"

Hearing a male, with what seemed to be an Irish ascent talking to his charge, 'Must be the bar owner...' Prime thought.

"Bob, ya old flatterer. I Heard that ya need some one to play."

"Aye. If ya could play a few songs that would be wonderful of ya lass."

"No need to tell me twice, Bob."

He heard he walk and and started what sounded like a stringed something. He heard he start to play the strange sounds in a pattern before she spoke.

"Everything Burns

She sits in her corner

singing herself to sleep

Wrapped in all of the promises

that no one seems to keep

she no longer cries to herself

No tears left to wash away

just diaries of empty pages

Feelings gone astray

but she will sing

Her voice sounded amazing at what ever it was doing. Quickly scanning the Internet, she found that she was play and instrument the was called a guitar and was singing. Both were considered music. And he loved it.

Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns

Till everything burns

Optimus lost him self in her words. But it also had meaning. She seemed to see through her own race and state what was wrong. Know full well that no one would seem to know of her hidden message.

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

Too consumed in their masquerade

No one sees her there

And still she sings

Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

Optimus hadn't realized it, but he had been recording her. It seemed to him that she needed some one to talk to. And knew well what that was like. He continued to sit there and listen to his charge sing.

And all of this pain

I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns

Till everything burns

Everything burns

Everything burns

Watching it all fade away

Everyone screams

Everyone screams

Oooh, ooh

Suddenly he knew, something had happened to her. All the pain in her voice made his spark in sympathy. Wanting so bad to make the pain leave her voice.

Burning down lies

Burning my dreams

And all of this pain

I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns

Till everything burns

Watching it all fade away

Watching it all fade away"

Once she finished he heard the applause the bar had given her. He stopped recording her and wait to hear what she did next.

"Damn girl ya still have the voice of a angel!" Said a male.

"Nay, she got the voice of a Siren tis I ever heard one!" Joked the bar owner.

There was then the sound of laughter and he had come to know her Designation as Bonnie speak. "Very Funny boys! Now if your done I'm gonna sing one more and then I'm heading home."

"Very well lass. Lets make it something that ye feel down to the bottom of yer hart!" Offered the Bob.

Optimus consciously got ready to record her this time and was wondering what she'd sing about. He heard her strum a few cords then sing.

"When you were standing in the wake of devastation

when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown

with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now

you were there and possibly alone.

He then figured out she had been in war, seen death. He remembered when the war first started.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation

you build up all the failures all you've known

remember all the sadness and frustration

and let it go, let it go.

When he first became a leader...

And in the burst of light that blinded every angel

as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space

no one there to catch you in there arm

The self doubts he had...

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation

you build up all the failures all you've known

remember all the sadness and frustration

and let it go, let it go.

The fear of failing his people.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation

you build up all the failures all you've known

remember all the sadness and frustration

and let it go,

He then heard the audience that sat before his charge start to sing with her.

let it go~

let it go~

let it go~

let it go~

He had no idea, that There were humans who could make others feel so touched.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation

you build up all the failures all you've known

remember all the sadness and frustration

and let it go, let it go."

With the last note being sung. He whispered the last words. "Let it go..." at that moment, he hadn't felt more relaxed than when before the start of the slagging war started.

Stopping the recording, he wondered if he should talk to her or tell her who and what he is.

He sighed once more as Bonnie came walking out with a small content smile on her face. She climbed in his cab and gently sat her guitar into his sleeper.

She sighed and gave a gentle pat to his steering wheel. "Come on, let head home Shuchou."

Prime looked up the word and found it to be one of the Japanese ways to say Chief.

The two of them then drove to where ever 'home' now was. He was also curious about her family. She was tired, that he could see. So he made sure that she was Okay till they arrived at their destination.

To that he found that she live in a renovated Fire-house. There was a large line and other humans inside. He heard the music as well. This had a lot of base. So much so, he could feel it through his tires!

Bonnie groaned as she let her head fall onto the steering while with a small thud. "I forgot that the club was open tonight... ugh. I just want one nights rest! No paper work, no mission, no school, no training, no working. Just a solid nights sleep!"

He watched as Bonnie sighed. "Well, i guess i can sleep in here... Better go grab some clothes, an such..." so she did.

Optimus looked up what sleeping is and found it similar to a Cybertonain's recharge. He froze he data process. His femme charge... was going to recharge...in him, a mech. He let him self groan out loud. 'If any of the other bots ever found out this, I'd never here the end of it.'

Bonnie came back out with a small bag, and a rolled up cloth. She opened his door and set the items on the floor of his cab, so she could get inside. Once Bonnie was inside, she went into the back and proceeded to change into her pis. It took all of Optimus's will power not to squirm as she sat on his sleeper bed and grabbed the cloth and unrolled it so she could crawl into it and went to sleep.

"Night Shuchou..." She mumbled.

Optimus wait till she was deep in recharge before he answered back. "Recharge well, Bonnie..."


	4. Truck-napped and puns all around!

Somewhere Over The Atlantic

Watching the Army Dogs examining the tail, Dubb stayed as far away from it as he could. The fact that it could be hurt was a relief, but he would have felt a lot more confident if he had a light saber from Star Wars. He was not happy about being unable to defend himself. But as he watched the tail suddenly arch forward and nearly stab Epps, he started to think that maybe he should sit this fight out. Giant alien robots were not his area of expertise, no matter how many episodes of Gundam Wing he had watched. Or how much he agreed with Lennox about them being wicked.

Tranquility, in Optimus's cab, in front of the Den

Optimus woke from his recharge, to Bonnie moving about in his sleeper. He noticed that her body temperature was higher than normal and search the Internet for answers on why that is. Quickly finding out, she had a small fever. He turned on the heating unit in his cab and made sure her blanket was wrapped around her.

He looked up the ways to take care for the sickness and hoped she would be well soon. So the Autobot leader waited for his charge to on line for her recharge.

A few hours went by and the bot got a transmission from his 2nd in command. (Jazz to Optimus... can you hear me sir?)

As quietly as possible, Optimus replied. (Optimus here. Whats your status?)

(Going well, Sir. We Should be landing next Solar Cycle.)

(Primus seems to be smiling on us. Com. Me when you land. Also Any word from BubbleBee?)

(Not right yet sir. But he should be soon.)

(Very well. Optimus Out.)

The conversation with Jazz wasn't as hopeful as he had hoped. So he continued to watch after Bonnie. But at some point he also fell into recharge.

Bonnie began to stir that afternoon. She groaned slightly as she sat up. Looking a bit confused, the young militia took some time process where she was in her sleepy mind.

Finally remembering that she had spent the night in her new truck to escape the noise of her home did she sigh. 'Might as well get up...' Looking at the clock on the dash board, Bonnie found it to be twelve-thirty and a Saturday. "Thank god no school today!" she said in some what loud voice.

Feeling the cab shake as if it was startled, Bonnie began to wonder if there was something strange with the truck she bought. The young leader sighed as the pounding in her head became more pronounced. "That's it, I'm getting some pain killers and my emergency bags..."

Optimus watched as Bonnie had left his cab and went inside of the building. Deciding to take some more recharge, the Autobot leader knowing full well that he'll need it for the events to come.

Tranquility, In side of club/Home

Walking inside, Bonnie saw Torin taking her turn at cleaning duty. With a fond smile, she deliberately made her steps louder to get to young fashoin-ista's attention. Looking up from sweeping, Torin saw her older sister and commander. Tackling Bonnie into a hug. "Taichou! It's good to see you walking with the living once again!"

Bonnie merely laughed at her over sleeping. "I'd have to be dead in the first place my dear medic. I know for a fact, I am not or ever have been dead."

Torin ended up laughing all over again, while Bonnie merely smiled down at her.

The rest of her team came stampeding down the stair to tackle her like Torin had a few moment earlier. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep her balance this time round. Once in a heap upon the ground there was a few seconds of silence before the pile of adolescents burst into laughter. Bonnie, being at the bottom of the pile started to have trouble breathing.

"As much as I love you guys..." Bellowed. "GET OFF!"

All people on top to the captain, high tailed it off so she could breath once again. "Okay, now ladies and gent, I want all of your emergency bags at the front in 20 minutes. You'll know why soon enough." Announced the young captain.

Outside, club parking lot

Optimus was outside sleeping when he felt a trans mission.

(Bumblebee to Optimus)

Waking out of recharge, He replied. (Optimus here, whats your situation Bumblebee?)

(Um...I might have blown my cover with my charge? And now I'm chasing him?)

The Prime sighed. (Try not to lose sight of him, The other should be here this Earth night. I'll send you coordinates to the meeting location.)

(Can do Optimus! Bee over and out!)

Optimus was beginning to wonder how he would be able to tell his charge about him, with out her being frightened. When he Saw that She was coming out with a small group behind her. He was content in watching her to see what she would do next.

"Alright people, I'd like you to meet our new vehicle. Shuchou!" She stated.

Optimus was surprised. He didn't think that a group of people so young, would be so military mind like. He watched as Bonnie had them hand her a large back pack each. Each a different color. Observing as the young girl put the packs into his sleeper. Bonnie then turned to the group.

"I want everyone to be ready for anything this night. Fully armed and ready for battle."She stated.

A girl was Long Blonde hair asked. "You feel something... don't you."

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. "Something is going to happen tonight. I want your comm-links one at all times and be ready to move at a moments notice. Am I clear Lunar wolves?"

Optimus watched in amazement as the group stood at attention and saluted his charge. "Hai! Taichou!"

Bonnie have a nod and replied. "Good. Dismissed." She sat in the drivers seat of Optimus's cab and sighed. Closing the door and starting the cab, Bonnie buckled up and started the truck.

Or was about to, when it started on its own. 'Okay that was strange and I'm getting the weird feeling again...' Bonnie ignored the slip up Optimus did and continued to drive like it was nothing.

It was when the truck took control from her and drive on her own that she got irradiated. "Alright Shuchou, I understand wanting to drive your self, but this I not where I was going!" She snapped at the truck while laughing.

Not Expecting it to speak. She watched as the radio crackled to life. "My apologizes Bonnie Killain. It wasn't my intention to upset you. But Time has become the essence and it is not on our side this evening."

Blinking her wide eyes at the radio. Bonnie groaned. "This was not what I had though my weekend would be like..." She turned back to the radio. "Okay so, You know my name. But what is yours? I'm sure it's not Shuchou." She quietly laughed.

Feeling the truck shake as the baritone voice from the radio chuckled. "No Ms. Killain. My name Is Optimus Prime. I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cyberton. But you can say Autobot for short."

Bonnie took a moment to take in this information. "You mean that You an extraterrestrial from Space?" She inquired.

"Tough my Home planet dose not composed of regolith as your planet seems to be abundant in Ms. Killain. But yes."

Bonnie sighed. The feeling that she got was not settled permanently in the bottom of her stomach. "Please, call me Bonnie. It makes me feel unsettled being called Ms. Killain. But excuse me for asking but, why are you here?"

He replied. "As long as you can do the same, by calling me Optimus. As for your question, we are her for The All Spark." He then told her of the war that is going on between the two fractions.

Optimus Prime would rather see the Cube destroyed than in the hands of Megatron. It would mean the extinction of his race, but it would also prevent any future generations from living in a war torn world or being used as weapons.

"Optimus, the Cube is what gave you and your world life, isn't it?"

Startled by the perceptive question, it took several moments to think of a response. "Yes, it is. The All Spark is the reason that we aren't mindless drones, nothing more than machines. The All Spark gives us our Sparks, what you humans would call souls. The Cube is what creates Sparklings."

"Megatron will use it to give Earth's machines Sparks of their own, essentially creating an endless army as long as he has a supply of machines to bring to life. It won't matter how many you can destroy, Megatron would simply replace them with the Cube. If he gets the Cube, there would be no stopping him from conquering the universe, not unless there's an uprising in his ranks. You will be fighting a lost war the moment he gets the Cube, won't you?"

Noting the dull eyes, Optimus carefully considered his charge, knowing that the girl would know the truth even if he lied."Yes, but we will not let the Decepticons get it."

Optimus knew that the girl heard the silent, 'even if we have to destroy it', by her bowed head and sorrowful expression. The petite human really did understand the war that they were fighting, which had him wondering just what had forced the girls eyes to reflect a wisdom well beyond his age. The youngling shouldn't feel like a harden war veteran, one that had seen far too much.

There was a lapse of silence. It was comfortable, but he noticed how Bonnie would rub her fore-plate. "As soon as we stop, I'm going to have Ratchet examine you."

"I'm fine Optimus, just a little tired from not enough rest. With school, work and worrying for my fathers safety, I haven't had much time to relax."

Optimus hummed softly, agreeing that the teen. He would still ask Ratchet to look the girl over, but discretely. He was sure that Bonnie had been quick to assure him that she was fine because she didn't want to deal with a medic, which led him to believe that the teen had spent too much time in an infirmary.

The thought of the girl injured and in pain had Optimus, for once feeling like his weapon specialist, itching to shoot something, preferably the one responsible for Bonnie being in that state to begin with.

He found a small place away, with tall enough building to hide his forn when he showed her his true form.

Further conversation was prevented as Optimus came to a stop. They had finally reached Sam's house, the trip having felt longer than it actually was, but Optimus figured it was more because of what they had talked about then the actual distance to the house.

As Bonnie climbed out of his cab, Optimus silently opened a private communication line with Ratchet.

(Ratchet, can you scan Bonnie without her noticing? She had what humans call a fever earlier today)

(You let her get ill?)

(No! She hadn't been getting enough recharge, She told me she was fine, but I want to be sure that she isn't hurt.)

(Fine, but you had better tell everyone why another human child knows of our existence.)

He already knew that Ratchet would short out his audio receptors once he told him exactly how Bonnie came to be in his company. Or Laugh. He could figure out which.

At the moment, he wouldn't say anything until after they had found the Cube. He had enough to worry about with the knowledge that his charge had tricked him into letting her help them fight a war that wasn't hers. And Optimus was fairly sure that something he had either said or done had Bonnie determined to help the Autobots, regardless if they wanted her help to or not.

Stretching, Bonnie gave a slight wince of pain as he pulled on soar muscles. Feeling a tingling sensation spread across her skin, Bonnie forced herself not to turn around and shoot a glare at Optimus.

The truck had obviously asked Ratchet, who she knew by description during their drive there; to check her for injuries, and she wouldn't have noticed either if she wasn't so sensitive to his surroundings. With resigned sigh when she felt Optimus's Spark pulse with relief. She would forgive the mech, since he really was worried about her, but only just this once.

Seeing, her cousin, Bonnie Sighed. "Sam, I blame you for being part of this family! If it wasn't for you being family, I's have shot you."

Sam's head snapped towards her. "Bonnie? What in the world are you doing here?"

Ignoring him. She turned to what seem to be the love interest of her cousin walking up to her. "Hi, I'm Mikaela. How did you wind up dragged into this? I mean, I ran into Sam when he was attacked and Bumblebee saved us. So, what happened to you?"

"Bonnie. I ended up buying a sexy truck for my job, sleeping in it the first night, but then he ends up kidnapping me." Bonnie kept a straight face as Mikaela stared at her. She even managed not to Blush as Ironhide gave what could only be described as a smirk at Optimus who was looking the other way.

"She slept in you, eh?" Jazz jibed. A losing battle in-sued and Bonnie was now as red as Optimus's paint job.

Sam looked over to his cousin and notice how she was acting and then looked over to the Autobot Leader. Both were like they were caught kissing by her father.

Sam couldn't handle it any longer and apparently neither could the rest of the Autobots. They all burst into laughter.

Clearing her throat, she stated."Sam get your mind out of the gutter. I want to see you live on top of a night club and get a sold nights rest after working and school. Fortunately, his frame's sound proof and I was able to get enough rest. Even if I had a slight fever this morning."

"You started laughing at me when I introduce myself to you. You either had head trauma from the fever or had a mental breakdown."

Snorting, Bonnie gave the truck a dry look. "It was neither. I was simply counting the number of near death experiences that I had. When I realized that number twenty three could be added as nearly dieing from a fever, I decided to laugh instead of cry. It made me feel better anyway." It wasn't the real reason, but close enough to the truth that she didn't feel bad about lying.

Also, Bonnie then used her comm-link and contacted her second.

"Okami to Inu. Come in Inu."

"Inu here. Whats the sich Taichou?"

"We have a code red. I want all of you to suit up and be ready. Be on the Bridge under the near by flood way, by Sam's house."

"Sure thing Okami. But I expect to be told about whats going on!"

"I will, Just don't shoot at them." Then turned off her Link.

Realizing that the Autobots were now entering Sam's backyard, Bonnie followed Mikaela with equal amusement and annoyance. For really advanced giant alien robots, they were being rather stupid. Sam's parents were clearly still awake, and would most likely freak out at the sight of the Autobots. Standing back, she silently watched as a harassed looking Sam tried to talk them into leaving his backyard.

When the small Chihuahua peed on the squat black one, known as Ironhide, Bonnie had to bite the inside's of her cheeks to keep form laughing. She had to tell her dad about the small dog 'leaking lubricants' on an alien robot. 

Shaking her head, Bonnie watched as the Autobots did 'recon' instead of hiding. It had barely been a minute since Sam had went inside when Optimus lifted both her and Mikaela up to Sam's bedroom window.

Ignoring the others, she swiftly scanned the room for a backpack or eyeglass case. Sam was beginning to panic when he couldn't find either in his room when he heard shifting metal. Looking out the window with the two younger teens, she groaned.

"This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop!"

When Optimus poked his head back into the window, Bonnie was tempted to snap at the Autobot leader, but Sam managed to convince him to back off so they could look. Unfortunately, Ratchet managed to fall down, taking out some power lines on the way down as well as causing the house to shake in resemblance to an earthquake. The lights went out.

Hearing Sam's parents getting closer to his room, Bonnie finally lost her patience when Ratchet shined a light into the room. Darting to the window, she pushed Sam out of her way so she could glare at the Autobots.

"Turn that light off now." Hearing Sam's dad starting to count, Bonnie snarled before grabbing Mikaela and pulling her over to hide in a corner as Sam moved to open his door. Just before the door opened, Bonnie whispered to the girl. "Just go with it if I talk."

Only paying partial attention to Sam trying to get his parents to leave, Bonnie tried to figure out what had him on edge. He was trying to pinpoint each of the Autobots' Sparks when the conversation caught his attention.

"Oh for Pete's sake! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?" Eyes widening, Bonnie barely kept herself from choking in shock and to keep the bile down. Sam's mom did not just ask that question.

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-"

"Zip it, okay?"

"No, Mom!"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate."

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay."

"Father-son thing."

"That's okay. I mean, you don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or..."

"Happy time?"

"...my special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom."

"Judy, stop."

"...with myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and..."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

'A little?' Thought a b;ushing Bonnie, as she nearly fell over when the ground shook again. Getting fed up,the young comander stood up, dragging Mikaela with her as she cleared her throat. "Hi, Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron. I was came to buy something off of Sam this this is my new sister Mikaela. Shes a friend of Sam's."

Relieved that they had avoided getting in trouble, she followed Sam into the kitchen, amused when Mikaela commented on how Sam's mom was nice. 'Nice? More like off her rocker. The woman doesn’t know the meaning of the word restraint!'

She agreed, the woman was nice, if not a little nuts. Seeing Sam with the glasses, she gave a sigh of relief, only to frown darkly when she heard the doorbell. Moving out of the kitchen, she kept out of sight for the moment as she watched Judy confront what seemed to be the man in charge.

"Good Lord! They've got to get their hands of my bush!" Her aunt always was good for a pun.

"Drop the bat ma'am, I am carrying a loaded weapon." Moving forward as the man forced Judy to lower the bat, Bonnie was ready to interfere when Sam's mom growled at the man.

"You better get those guys out of my garden or I am going to beat the crap out of them!" Grinning widely, Bonnie quietly slipped into the room to stand next to Her Uncle. Judy definitely was a woman you didn't mess with.

Her grin disappeared as Sam and Mikaela entered the room and the man gave Sam a wide, friendly smile that reminded her too much of a snake. He wanted something, and they weren't going to like it. When the man asked for Sam to go with him, Bonnie knew that things were about to go to hell. And she was proved right when the man scanned Sam with a machine that began to beep loudly.

"Bingo. Tag them and bag them."

Resisting the urge to fight, she allowed herself to be handcuffed and led from the house, smiling as she heard Judy yelling at the man leading Mojo away. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

Her smile vanished though when she was placed into the same car as Sam and Mikaela, ending up in between the two. She was now positive that this had to do with the Autobots. Face going blank, she completely tuned out the conversation around her as she waited, for her girls to arrive. If her girls could just throw in a smoke screen, she could get them all out of there. She saw a can of screen fly in just a moment before the machine that Simmons had used, began to beep rapidly. Bonnie had barely braced herself for impact when the car came to a jolting stop, only to be lifted up into the air. The roof tore off and the car fell about six feet.

"Oh, you assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

Bonnie gave a slight smile. 'I'll be damned. Sam actually has some balls to cuss. My how they grow up...' It was a good remark, especially when Optimus growled down at the two agents as the other agents moved to surround the wrecked vehicle, aiming their guns at the Autobot leader.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Hearing them coming from behind Bonnie grinned widely as she heard Ironhide's cannons whirr to life, his voice an intimidating rumble. "Freeze."

"Give me those." Watching the guns fly into Jazz's hand, Bonnie finally allowed herself to relax. There was minimal chance now of someone getting hurt.

Standing up in the car. Bonnie gave her signal. She gave a single note howl as it echoed. Just then, a large car came speeding up and four ninja like people came out of it with weapons drawn. They had animal masks on.

Bonnie went from teen to Leader mode. "Keep your guns on the suits. If one of them so much as twitches wrong, I want him out cold. Understood?"

"Hai, Taichou!" The announced in unison.

The one in the black and neon green mask came over and undid the cuff on all of them. Bonnie walked into the car the ninjas came out of.

While she was inside the car, Optimus knelt down on his hands and knees, bringing his face closer to the two agents standing in their seats as the other Autobots surrounded them with weapons drawn.

"Hi there." Listening as she got into uniform, Bonnie frowned as she heard only the faintest trace of fear in the man's voice. Something was wrong, and she was glad to hear that Optimus had picked up on it as well.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprise to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Red flags immediately went up in Bonnie's mind when she heard the word authorized. S-Seven was definitely some kind of secret organization, whether or not it was connected to the government had yet to be seen.

"Get out of the car." While the words were growled at the agents, Bonnie followed the order anyway, fixing her mask to where it was on the side of her face she was fully armed and ready for battle. Bonnie walked up to them. Rubbing her wrists after Kitsune uncuffed her. She would have done it herself if she had something to pick the lock, but she didn't. Giving Mikaela a smile she landed lightly on her feet after jumping out of the car.

"You good with handcuffs too, now, huh?" Annoyed, Bonnie rubbed her temples as she growled at Sam.

"Sam, your my cousin and love you to death. But quit with the drama! If I had a bobby pin, I would have picked the locks myself. So what if she has a juvenile record? I've run a small mercenary group since I was sixteen! To top that off, I haven't heard from my father in four days! So shut it before I let one of my animals on you!"

Stressed, Bonnie made her way over to Optimus and rested her forehead against the cool metal of his leg. The reality of the last couple days had finally decided to sink in and she felt like the child that she was. She was close to reaching her breaking point and wanted nothing more than for her Daddy to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright, like he had one night during the summer when she was worried about him leaving.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie forced her fear back and steeled her nerves. She couldn't break down just yet, not until the Autobots had the Cube in their possession. She had vowed to help them and she would be useless if she broke down now. With one more deep breath, Bonnie straightened her back and stood tall, moving away from Optimus as she turned to join Sam and Mikaela.

She turned just in time to see Simmons get hit in the back of the head with what appeared to be a gas cap. As the man reached a hand to rub the spot, Bumblebee began to spray some type of liquid onto the man. It actually looked like the yellow mech was taking a piss on Simmons head.

Eyes dancing, the snickers she had held back broke free once Optimus spoke. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

She was still snickering as she helped Sam and Mikaela handcuff the men in a chain. Listening to Simmons and his second in command complain, Bonnie knew that Sector Seven was part of the government. They wouldn't threaten a federal offense if they weren't capable of seeing it through. Hearing the approaching helicopters, Bonnie cursed herself for not searching them for cell phones. They had called in reinforcements.

Climbing into Optimus' hand with Sam and Mikaela, she tightly latched herself onto his shoulder as he ran through the town, quickly ditching the helicopters that were following them. Then hearing one of the copter crash, know that her girls had their back. She almost lost her balance as Optimus hid from sight underneath a bridge.

"Taichou! Taichou! We got one! But they're now searching for us. Whats your orders?"

"No Matter what happens. Stick with the Autobots. Help them with what ever we can."

"Roger. And Cap? Come back to us..."

Bonnie nearly laughed. "I'll try my best. Give the girls my love." She mutes her link, Just as the helicopters were about to pass beneath them, Mikaela fell, Sam barely keeping her and himself from falling completely. Grabbing Sam's arm, she tried to pull them up, only to get dragged off as well. Grabbing onto Sam, she gave a soft grunt of pain when her side collided with Optimus' foot. The collision slowed their fall just enough for Bumblebee to transform and snag them mere feet before they would have hit solid cement.

She had barely regained her footing when Bumblebee was shot by a harpoon with cables. Ignoring the agents that were ordering them to get down on the ground, she darted towards Bumblebee, screaming for them to leave him alone as she started to attack the other agents.

At this point she had her mask on and all she did was give a howl in war cry that was echoed by four others that gave the other agents the creeps.

Bonnie or Okami, as she was refereed to in her battle persona, tackled one of the agents. It took four agents to hold her down and another two to get a strong enough grip on her arms that they were able to drag her away. Spewing profanities that made most blanch. She was brought in front of Simmons at the same time as Sam.

"Happy to see me again? Put them in the car with their other criminal friend." Able to clearly feel Bumblebee's fear and pain through the mech's spark, Bonnie didn't notice that she had tears silently streaming down her cheeks. That only could be seen dripping down off her chin behind the mask.

With a snarl that would have done a real wolf proud, Bonnie tore her arm free and decked the man as hard as she could. The pain in her fist wasn't even noticed as she watched Simmons stagger and nearly fall. She didn't get a chance for a second blow as she was forcibly lifted and shoved into a car with Mikaela, Sam pushed in after him. Staring at Bumblebee through the window, she tried her hardest not to break down into sobs.

She now wished that she could have done something more, if just to lessen the intensity of the fear and pain she could saw in Bumblebee's dace before she was tackled to the ground.

Tranquility Bridge

Jazz noticed the rest of the Bots about to got after Bee, so he said. "Hang back. Let me check it out." Swinging about to get under the bridge he was met by his leader. "Optimus," Jazz began. "are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

The pain in his voice was evident. For more then on reason. Optimus sighed. "There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Jazz new this, but also to see his Spark-Brother like that angered him. "But it's not right. He..."

Optimus cut him off. "Let them leave."

The rest of the Lunar Wolves had did as ordered and stayed with the rest of the bots. Optimus had come out of his hiding spot from under the bridge. The girls and guy had all come out of their vehicle and stood in front of the other bots. Inu, being Lieutenant of their group was made in charge. She watched as the large Red and royal blue robot picked up what seemed to be a pair of scratched up glasses.

While this was being done, Inu motioned for the other three to empty out their car and Bring any and all weapons an ammo with them. Optimus was about to leave when Neko raised her voice. "Hey! There's not a cold day in Hell that you guys are leaving with out us!"

Optimus Looked at the masked figures ."Though we can not thank you enough for your help," He closed his optics. "We can not risk your lives in our war." He reasoned.

The Only male in the group laughed. "It's no longer just your war. It's now our war too."

A femme in purple nodded her head. "Kitsune is right! You may not have meant to, but this is now our war too! An you'll need all the human allies you can get!"

Finally the girl in blue walked calmly towards the Autobot Leader. He watched as she removed her mask to reveal the youngling femme called DeAnna. "Our Taichou showed you her unmasked face during battle. I trust Bonnie with my life." She sighed "If she trusts you and your...er...men, then that's good enough for me."

At that Moment the others removed their masks, younglings... they were all Sam and Mikaela's age... Yet they themselves had faces of a veteran warriors. It then occurred to the Autobot leader where he had seen them before. "You all live with Bonnie, do you not?"

The femme that was equipped to the teeth with weapons. "How do you know that? Have you been spying on Taichou?" She had snarled while pointing a weapon at the large bot.

The Shorter, yet equally armed bot, pointed cannons at the femme in black. "You dare point your measly weapon at us, squishy?" He growled back.

Optimus watched as the boy in green put a hand over his face and groaned. "Great~ Just what we need, another trigger happy person armed to the teeth..." Everyone laughed at the young man's expanse.

Optimus cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. Once he had it, stated. "I believe this can all be explained once I transform into my alt-mode." With a nod from DeAnna he did so. And the rest of the Autobots merely looked confused at their leader's choice of solving the situation.

There was a massive groan coming from all four humans. The one in black was the one to speak this time round. "Out of all the humans on Earth... Only Taichou would end up being the one, out of a billions to buy a Peter Built that ended up being and alien robot. But not just and alien robot. No~ Had to be one that was a leader of the good fraction in a galactic war!"

The one in Purple asked. "Is our packs still inside you...Mr.?"

"I am Optimus Prime." His voice came out from the speakers inside of the semi. "We are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cyberton. You may call us Autobot for short."

They gave a not. He then added. "As for your question, yes. Your packs are safe, I had stored them with in my subspace."

All of them gave a small cheer and DeAnna was the one to step forward and say. "I'm DeAnna Everdark, researcher; Lieutenant and 2nd in command. The one who had asked you the quarry about the EM-packs, was Torin Evans. She's our Medic. The one who had accused you of spying on the captain, was Keleana Morgan, weapons specialist, you ask her anything about a weapon and she's more then likely knows all about it and probably has one. Last but not least, is Robby Midnight, our Technology expert and hacker. Finally, is our Captain and leader Bonnie R. Killain. She's also our stealth kill expert. Together we are the Lunar Wolves. A secret U.S. Military group that not even the Secretary Of Defense knows our true identities." She stopped and added quietly. "Not even her father knows of us."

Ratchet Seemed to deem the group trust worthy. "Each of you quickly grab what ever it is that you need from Optimus, and pick some one to ride with. Miss Evans, if you would be so kind, would you ride with me? I'd like to ask you about the biology of human, if that is alright with you?"

Torin gave a nod and walked up to the boss bot. "Excuse me..."

Optimus gave a slight chuckle and opened his passenger door. "Not at all."

Torin quickly jumped in and grabbed he pack along with Kaleana's and Robby's. She sat in the seat for a moment and called out. "Kitsune! Neko! Heads up!"

Then proceeded to toss them their respective bags. The green to Robby and the black to Kaleana. Hopping back out of the truck, Torin skipped over to the H-2 Rescue Hummer, that was an absurd shade of yellow.

Kaleana went with the black GMC Top-kick wanting to ask him about his cannons. Robby went with the Silver Solstice to talk tunes. Leaving DeAnna with Optimus for the time being. "Hope you don't mind." She asked as she got in and buckled up.

There was a chuckle heard through out the truck's cabin. "Not at all. And do not worry, we will find some way to get them back."

With a nod from Inu, Prime announced, "Autobots, roll out!"


	5. Found out and S-7

Nellis Airforce Base

Glad to be on solid ground again, Jay Dubb forced back his fatigue as he followed Epps and Lennox away from the plane. They had barely gotten a few yards away when a man in a suit ran up to them after getting out of an SUV that suddenly came to a stop.

"Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!"

The man grabbed Lennox's bag from him and jogged towards the SUV. Following Lennox, Dubb wondered if he would be able to take a shower and change into some clean clothes soon. Epps had already said he would let him borrow a clean uniform until he had a chance to get some clothes of his own.

It turned out that whoever they were going to meet was important, since they were allowed to take quick showers and change into clean clothes before being bustled onto a helicopter. Once they were decked out into their best, did an impersonation of a tuna can and as packed into the chopper.

With the Autobots

They were on the out skirts of Boulder City. Finding and out of the way place in the Nevada Dessert wasn't as easy as most would think. Getting up on top of a building, the group of bots and humans waited for Optimus.

He had the glasses and whispered, "Please let this work..."

A moment later, light came from his optics and projected an alien map in the air.

Even though Jazz was still angry about what the group of humans had done to Bee, The mission was first. "Fire it up, Optimus."

Robby from his seat on Jazz's should could feel the tension in him. He patted the large bot's shoulder. Jazz feeling the movement looked at the mech human. "Don't worry Jazz. Taichou's with them. She'll make sure he's okay."

Jazz gave Robby a small smile. "I sure hope da lil' lady can..."

They turned their attention back to Optimus who projected a light from his optics through the glasses. A n alien map appeared before the group.

"The code." Optimus whispered. "The code on these glasses indicates that the All Spark is 230 miles from here."

Torin's eye grew large. She looked at the other humans in the grew and began to make canine sounds. Each member the the Wolves knew this code. It was one that no military ever used or knew of.

(Guys! Isn't that that near the same place as that on secret government base that Taichou attacked a few years ago!) Torin whined.

DeAnna yipped from over by Optimus. (Shit. Your right. If they find out... then we might loose her.)

Keleana was on Iron Hide's shoulder and Growled. (But don't they still have our techno wolves? Alpha put he heart, soul and blood into creating them.)

Robby added with a bark. (Those are practically her babies! If they did anything to them, the All Spark thingy might be in danger. And not by just the Decpto-shits.)

DeAnna sighed. "It's decided. We Tell them."

None of the bots had paid any mind to the strange actions of the group of humans accompanying them.

Hide had stated. "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

Optimus sighed. "They must know it's here, as well." J

azz stood up. "What about Bumblebee?" He continued. "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

Optimus's spark ached at what he was about to say. "He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

Iron Hide knew this. And asked. "Why are we fighting to save the humans?They're a primitive and violent race."

Keleana growled. "Watch it. There are Humans among you, ya rust bucket."

Optimus's eyes had looked at their small allies. "Were we so different?"

The pain in his voice worried Torin. She was an aspiring medic. And the emotional damage the Autobot Leader had was almost too much for her. Reminding them all how much their own leader has done for them.

Optimus continued. "They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right to all sentient beings." Ratchet saw the look on his leader's face knowing to well what he was about to say.

"You all know there's only one way to end this war." He then stated. "We must destroy the Cube." Opening his chest plate revealing a glimpse of his spark. "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

Jazz exclaimed. "That's suicide!"

"The Cube is raw power." Ratchet tried to reason. "It could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes."

The Autobot didn't want for this to occur and hopped against hope that there may be something else to keep from ether from happening.

At this point the Autobot finally noticed what their charges were doing. They were speaking, but it sounded like canines. They watched this with interest and looked carefully at their expressions. To try and get a hint of what they ere saying.

Torin whined to her team.(We can't let this happen! I-if they loose the spark and Optimus, then not only will the war be lost, but their way of creating life as well!)

Kaleana looked down. And woofed. (Guys, if the Boss really goes through with this... then Cap might be lost.)

Robby looked confused. (Huh? What do you mean? We know where she's going!) He Yipped.

DeAnna whimpered. (Oh god... You guys. Did you see how she looked at Optimus?)

A few moments to let what their Lieutenant say sink in. Keleana held her head high as she snarled. (I'll be damned if I Let the little bit of happiness that Cap found be taken away!)

Robby Growled. (She's sacrificed so much for us! I won't let her die alone and in despair cause of some ass hole dream of grandeur!)

Torin barked. (I have a theory of what can happen, but I'm not sure what the effect would be.)

DeAnna howled. (We she prevent this! She has had enough! I will not see her cry another night because of our enemies! Raise your voices in song! We prepare for battle!)

The bots where then startled from there thoughts when the four humans began to howl. The sound was beautiful yet ominous at the same time. Sending a slight chill down each mech's back struts. It lasted for only a few minutes, but the effect was profound. They all had a determined look on their face.

Suddenly all of them crawled down from their respective spots with heir EM-packs and went behind a building. Five minutes later they all came back and were in a different uniform. This one consisted of a black leather body suit with many pockets and straps on it. They all had on the same mask, a snarling wolf. On the back of their was a crescent moon.

Torin walked up to Ratchet an asked. "May we bare your coat of arms with ours?"

Taken back by her request, he turned to Optimus. He looked torn and DeAnna lifted her mask and said. "Bonnie would have wanted this. Bonnie doesn't trust easily and she would have wanted to become allied with your fraction."

Taking a moment to process the data that he had just been given, Optimus conceited and agreed to Torin's request. Ratchet's optics glowed and a red mechanized face appeared in the center of the crescent circle. He did this to the other three and then to the suit that Keleana and Robby held up that was their leader's.

Optimus looked at this solders old and new alike. "It's been an honor serving with you all." He then began transformed into his alt mode and opened the door for DeAnna. He bellowed. "Autobots, roll out!"

Jazz and Robby in unison added. "We rolling!"

Once they began down the road, DeAnna said. "Optimus, I have some information that might be of great importance to your mission as well as ours..."

And so she told them what they had discovered, minus the bit about their Captain having a thing for him of course.

Hoover Dam

Sliding out of the car, Bonnie moved towards where she saw a group of soldiers standing at attention. They were just about to start walking when she recognized a familiar face. Darting past Simmons, who was sporting a dark purple bruise on his left jaw, Bonnie tackled the man at the very end of the line. Landing on top of him, she ignored startled blue eyes and punched him hard gut. Not nearly as hard as wen she hit Simmons, but still hard enough. As soon as that was done she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"You stupid land pirate. Bakamoto. I thought you were dead." Giving a choked sob, she bit her lips as she tried to keep herself from crying.

She had refused to allow herself to think that her father could be dead, but the fear and worry had still been there. When warm arms wrapped around her tightly, she nearly did break down.

Snapping off a salute, John Wayne Killain gave a silent sigh of relief when the man spoke with Lennox. He was about to follow Epps down the bridge when a small blur slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs even as he landed flat on his back. He was barely able to stare at his daughter in shock before Bonnie landed a mean right hook on him. Sitting up on his elbows, he nearly found himself flat on his back again as arms wrapped around his neck and a face was buried into his shoulder. Bringing himself into a full sitting position, he just barely caught what was being mumbled into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms tightly around his not-so-little-anymore girl, he took a moment to just hold her before he stood up, Bonnie dangling from his neck.

"Bunny, it's alright. I'm here, I'm alive. Damn Hunny Bun, that was one hell of a punch. Did it make you feel better?"

One arm supporting his weight, Dubb used his free hand to soothingly stroke Bonnie's back and hair. Lennox and his men were staring at him, but Dubb didn't mind. He was more intent on calming Bonnie down.

"Baka. I'll feel better if you let me punch you again, Daddy." He smiled, only to hiss in pain as he stretched tender flesh.

"I don't think so. You definitely got that right hook from your mother. She laid your me out flat once when I said she looked fat while she was pregnant with you, Bunny. According to Ron, the look on my face was hysterical. Want me to carry you?"

Dubb didn't get a verbal response, but she took the legs wrapping around him as a yes. Still stroking the shaking back, he rocked ever so slightly. His daughter had finally reached her breaking point, and he was only grateful that he was there to hold her. Moving towards Epps, he shrugged his shoulder to get Bonnie to look up. Once she did, he spoke.

"Honey bun, I want you to meet someone. This is Robert Epps. He and the rest of his team I was a sighed to while I was away. Epps, this is my daughter Bonnie, How did you end up here?"

"I bought a semi that turned out to be a giant alien robot, kidnapped by said robot, that turned out to be the leader of the good guys. Then kidnapped by a secret government group called Sector Seven. Did you know, I've now had twenty four near death experiences. Getting sick with a fever while sleeping in a giant alien robot was number twenty three and number twenty four was nearly falling to my death off of said giant alien robot. I've actually probably had more than twenty four near death experiences, but I'm not sure if they would count. And I think I might have missed a few. Does it matter if I missed some?" Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Jay-Dubb gave a relieved sigh as Bonnie quit her babbling, giving him a chance to speak.

"Bonnie, I want you to close your eyes, rest your head on my shoulder, and count wolves. Don't quit counting until I tell you to, okay?" A softly mumbled yes was given before he felt Bonnie's breathing begin to even as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Seeing Epps' concerned face, John gave a lopsided, if pained, smile.

"This was bound to happen. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't snapped sooner. I've been gone so much in her life, and still haven't managed to raise her properly like I would have wanted. The poor kid is famous because she the youngest military leader of a mercenary group and not ending up dead. In certain circles she's treated like some grand hero. If she doesn't act like an adult or the hero she is seen as, she's criticized. It started when she was eleven. She's had to deal with too much shit since then, including having three of her teachers nearly kill her, another try and use her fame to boost his own, and the last one try and make her out be an attention seeking brat that's insane and delusional. That's only part of the crap she's had to deal with. To top it all off, she doesn't think that I know about her fighting in high risk missions. It hurts that she thinks that she has to protect me from it." Face going dark, John scowled as he thought about some of the other things Bonnie had to deal with.

"Damn. How old is she?"

"Bunny will turn nineteen towards the end of March."

Carding his fingers through Bonnie's hair, he tried not to think of what would have happened to his daughter if he hadn't survived the attack in Qutar. He had a lot of time to think while on missions. He remember the first time she had killer. He never wanted his baby girl to have this kind of life. Ever since he had found Bonnie with tears in her eyes a week after she had come home. His daughter was being molded into a weapon, the self-sacrificing nature she had was carefully crafted by Jackson's manipulations. With him out of the picture, Jackson would have been the one to pick up the pieces when Bonnie finally broke. He didn't even want to think about what the man would have done.

"She's just a kid." Glancing at Epps as he walked, Dubb gave a bitter bark of laughter.

"She is, but it's next to impossible to treat her like one. Because of a mistake I made, as well as trusting the wrong person, Bonnie ended up going to a small boot camp that Roy Jackson ran. She was never suppose to go to there, he hated me for marrying Lirssa. From the little that Bonnie's told me, he treated her as a Soldier before she could even go to school and constantly belittled her. She grew up thinking me and her mother drunks that died in a car crash until she was eleven. She's never had the chance to act like a child so she reacts negatively when she is treated like one. She had saved four other people while growing up with me when I finally got her away from the bastard. I've just barely managed to convince her that it's alright for her to show fear, weakness, around me and the other four."

"So how should I treat her? I don't want to mess up what you're trying to do by saying the wrong thing around her." Keeping in step with Epps as they began to reach the elevator that would take them down to the bottom of the dam. Jay-Dubb carefully considered his response.

"Don't treat her like she's glass about to break. If she asks you a question, don't lie to her or sugarcoat the answer. If you don't want to answer it, tell her straight and give her a reason why, other than because she is a child. She also picks up on emotions easily, so if you're pissed off about something, she'll know, and probably think it's about something she did. Don't out and out say you're not mad at her, just give subtle hints as to what has you angry, annoyed, frustrated. That bastard Jackson might not have beat her, but whenever anything went wrong he somehow found a reason to blame Bonnie and would punish her accordingly, either locking her in solitary confinement or withholding food. I'd tear the bastard apart with my bare hands if it didn't do more harm than good. Bonnie's far too forgiving for her own good."

Reaching the elevator, he stood in a back corner with Epps. He may have growled half of what he said, but there wasn't any real anger behind his words. He had learned to quickly let his anger and frustration go around his Daughter, especially after he realized that Bonnie was a partial em-path, only picking up on the emotions of seemingly random people or beings. Once things calmed down, he would teach Bonnie the small amount of barrier shielding that he knew, as well as how to meditate. It would help him, and maybe he could teach Bonnie how to throw axe like when he was younger. That would be interesting to see.

Noticing the large purple bruise on Simmons' face, he gave a soft snicker just as the elevator came to a stop. Following Simmons, he listened to the man speak, content to let Bonnie rest against him since he probably knew most of what was about to be said.

He watched as his Nephew Sam quickly walked up to him.

"Uncle Dubb! Man am I glad to see you up and kicking." Sam Looked at his cousin and asked. "How's she?"

Dubb sighed. "Bonnie finally broke down. I'm Not entirely sure what happened up until now, but she's been under a lot of stress since I left. But with some rest she should be back to her old self in no time." With a small smile, Sam gave a one armed hug to his uncle and cousin.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"Wait, what the hell is an NBE?" Dubb was fairly sure that he wasn't the only once confused by the term.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." Bristling at the condescending tone, Jay-Dubb bit out a sarcastic comment.

"Why don't you use a simpler one, like B.A.R.? Big Alien Robot or Big Ass Robot. It's simple, descriptive, and easy to remember."

Simmons ignored his remark as they were led down a tunnel. "What you are about to see, is totally classified."

"Compared to what, partially classified? We're running a top secret operation, but you don't have the clearance to know more?" John would have made another sarcastic remark when he caught sight of the frozen, giant ass alien robot. Arms tightening around his daughter, he held her even closer as he took in the savage looking mech.

"Dear God, what is this?" Dubb silently echoed the question in his own mind. What in god's green earth was that thing?

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago."

"No, he was looking for Santa because he didn't like the coal that he got for Christmas." Sarcasm, thy name is John Wayne. Hearing Epps and Lennox snicker, Dubb was glad that at least someone appreciated what he was trying to do.

Banacheck continued speaking as if he hadn't interrupted him. "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." Dubb rolled his eyes at Simmons. Really, and he thought scientist could be unoriginal.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Eyes widening at what his nephew said.

Dubb groaned. He was standing in front of the alien equivalent to Jackson. He was distracted from the rest of what was being said when Bonnie suddenly went rigid in his arms. Worried, he was only too happy to follow Simmons away from Megatron and into an observation room that looked out over a giant cube that was definitely alien.

Latched onto her father, Bonnie drifted in a state of just existing. Completely unaware of her surroundings, she basked her Daddy's' protective presence, secure in the knowledge that her Daddy would keep her safe. She wouldn't have been able to close her eyes and just exist otherwise. When she felt a mixture of worry and dread, she cracked her eyes just a bit and went completely rigid as she saw...a dark Spark so tainted by insanity, she could feel it even though the being it belonged to wasn't truly awake.

Struggling not to panic, she focused on the arms that held her tightly, using the positive emotions she felt for her father to push away the fear that was trying to consume her. It felt even worse than that Bastard Jacksons's presence, but if she could fight him while utterly terrified, then she could keep calm in the presence of the tainted Spark. When she finally grounded herself, she opened back up her eyes just in time to see Simmons putting a phone in some kind of box.

And then she saw felt it. The sheer power of it hummed about her, making her need to be near Optimus even stronger. Feeling hyper-sensitive, she squirmed out of her father's arms and looked closely at the box that had everyone's attention. And she felt it, the tiny Spark and its pain. How the taint that had nearly overwhelmed him completely corrupted the small Spark and drove the tiny being beyond terrified. It was just so sacred it didn't know what to do. She watched as it's eyes flickered from blue to red.

With out a second thought, she pushed her way towards the box door and ignored Simmons warning. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!"

Bonnie opened the box and put her hand inside. "It's alright." She cooed. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Even as it bit her with on of it's needle like teeth. She still held her hand out. "See? Nothing to fear." The Little bot's eyes turned blue and made a sad clicking sound. With a smile she said. "It's alright. Come on out. I wont let them hurt you." And so she had the little bot in hand and walked back over to her father.

Looking down at his daughter, and her hopeful eyes. He put a hand over his eye, leaned his head back to grown. "Your taking care of her/he/it what ever gender it is, got it?"

She gave a small giggle. "Yes daddy. You have my word as Alpha." T

hen the room shook. And the little bot gave an alarmed squeak. Mother mode came up for Bonnie and she held the little phone bot close to her chest.

"Shh! It's okay, little one. I'm here." She knew that only meant one thing. The deceptions knew.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."

She had been right, the massive energy she had saw in the small box, she had saw was the Cube, which meant the tainted Spark had to be Megatron. The Decepticon's close proximity to the Cube for such a long time had to have scared the All Spark or at least anything the energy brought to life. His Spark was powerful, strong enough to overwhelm the tiny Spark she had felt in the small bot-phone.

Suddenly recognizing the place she was at, Bonnie knew that her babies were here. With everyone running to arm themselves, Bonnie darted away from the group to find her babies. She ran down a hall way and then turned on her pups tracking device. Looking down at her watch she saw they were close. Raising her head up high, she gave a bone chilling howl. That soon was joined with three new voices.

Back with the group

Dubb saw how his nephew told the prick of an agent to take him to his car. He watched quietly as Lennox assaulted the Simmons. "I'm gonna count to five. Okay." Simmons said.

Lennox stated. "Well, I'm gonna count to three."

Pushing the gun to the agent's temple. "Simmons?"

The Senator asked. "Yes, sir?' he replied.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Dubb saw as Sam smiled in victory. Simmons put up his hands. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Just as they were about to head for them. The group heard and eerie sound. Like a pack of wolves was near by.

Dubb watched as Simmons and Banacheck's eyes grew large. But it was Simmons who spoke. "Shit. I knew that girl was familiar."

Dubb's back went rigid. Walking up to the agent and grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you mean by 'familiar'?"

Banacheck replied. "It seems your daughter was the same girl who attacked us a year ago. She and her comrades escaped, but we had taken her robotic dogs."

Dubbs eyes widened. He remember when he saw the two techno-wolves throw the web chat. She called them her babies. If what the man said was true. He daughter would be out for blood. Especially if they had damaged them.

Looking at the two agents, his eyes cold. "I hope to god you didn't damages those wolves. Cause Bonnie considers them her babies. And if I know any thing about wolves, is never come between a mother and her pups." He had told them in a deadly calm tone.

Both agents eyes grew wide and Dubb could practically smell they're fear.

Epps snickers. "Well looks like S-Seven is in deep shit now."

Dubb gave the Army soldiers a predatory smile. One that he rarely shows. "Oh, not just shit. She's going to be out for blood." he turned his still smiling face over to the agents. "And I don't plan on stopping her."

The sound stopped.

Sam turned to Banacheck. "Take me to my car."

With Bonnie

 

She fallowed the sound of her wolves and came to a door. She tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. She banged on the door and slid down it. A sob ripping from her throat. A soft clicking sound from her should, caught her attention. She watched as her little Bot crawls down her arm and into her hand. She held the little guy up, and watches in awe as a tiny little laser shoots at the doors lock. With the lock now gone, Bonnie could reach her babies.

She cuddles the tiny bot. "Thank you! Tank you so much my little one!" She gentility kisses it's head.

Bonnie stood back up and kicked the door open. Inside she heard scuffling.

"Hero! Shiva!" She called into the black room.

"Mom...?" Called a weary voice.

She groped the wall for a switch and soon found it. Yanking the lever up. The lights came on and blinded her for a moment. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw her babies. And the Blood in her veins boiled.

Their optics were dim and a leg was missing from Hero, while Shiva just gave a slight move of her head. To her surprise though, was a smaller wolf. About the size of your average house cat.

A pup. My babies had a pup... Bonnie thought with slight wonder. Shaking her head from drifting into thought, she got her mind on the task at hand.

"Its alright sweety, Mama's here. I'm here now. You don't have to fear any longer." She said with sorrow filled tears in her eyes.

Hero was laying on the ground next to Shiva. The pup was at the cage doors with his little tongue lolling out of the side of his little mouth. "That's great Mom... but, I don't know how much time we have left." Hero whispered. Barely moving his mouth.

Shiva gave a small smile. "We gave all we could to save our pup... to protect him and feed him. But now that your here. We don't have to worry any longer..." Shiva's lids began to droop as the light in her optics flickered.

Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"No, no, no! I'm here now! I'll fix you guys right up and we'll be on big happy family! It'll be even bigger! Please just stay with me! Okay babies?" She began tearing at the bars, fear and anger driving her body. Giving it an inhuman quality.

She bent the bars as her children gave her their last words.

"We love you mommy... so much. Please, watch over Sparks. Knowing that we can't..." Shiva's optics turned dark and she stopped moving.

Hero gave a small laugh. "You've been a great Mother, and I couldn't be any prouder to be called your son. Love you mom..." And his eyes then darkened and he left with his mate.

Bonnie was now in the cell and fell to her knees. Tears pouring from her eyes as she mourned the loss of her children. Hearing a whimper from the little pup, Bonnie pulled him close to her chest. "It's okay Sparks...Grama's here. I'm here for you..." She sobbed out.

A few moments later, Bonnie took of her jacket and shirt. Putting them down. She had on an A-shirt and picked up the pup and set him inside of her bra, he settled right in her cleavage and whimpered softly. Bonnie went to work in making slings for both her children and planned to carry them with her out of this hell whole. Once they were safely in their hammocks, she slung them on her back and exits their prison.

After five minutes, the grief being too much, she let out a heart breaking howl. Filled with all her sorrow.

With Dubb and Sam's group

Sam and the others were being showed where Bumble Bee was when another howl was heard. The sound touched all of them to the core. It was filled with so much Sorrow, grief, and heart ache that the girls in the group suddenly burst into tears. While the men in the group were filled with anger that some one had hurt the animal in such a way.

Dubb's mind them clicked. Bonnie was missing, Bonnie loves wolves, Bonnie made techno wolves. Wolves were her babies. Bonnie had howled to find them there were four voices... now there was only one. They were dead. And his daughter was alone and grieving.

John Wayne's anger went through the roof. He grabbed Banacheck. And bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

Lennox and Epps Jumped back at their team mates anger. Dubb was always such a easy going and kind man, with a great sense of humor. But this side, this angry enraged man was what that smile from earlier had given them a glimpse of.

The government agent in said mans grasp was shaking in fear. Pale as a ghost and paralyzed, by that very same fear. Dubb's eyes narrowed.

He snarled. "Talk." The man stuttered.

"W-we wanted t-to know h-how she-she made them. So w-we ex-experimented on them. A-at one point they-they reproduced. The p-parents did everything to-to s-stop us from getting to it. We-we stopped feeding them. And they st-still f-fought us. We h-haven't seen th-them in a week since we l-last tried to g-get the small one..."

Dubbs eyes grew huge and he threw the agent at Epps. "Get that son of bitch out of my sight before I kill him!"

Lennox knew that Jay-Dubb was at the end of his rope. And did as Dubb said this once. Dubb stalked over to Simmons and got up into his face. "Take us to the boys robotic friends before I decide I want to kill you. And if I find that he is hurt, not even Satan himself could save you from me." And proceeds to walk back over towards Lennox and his team.

Inside an S-Seven lab

Bonnie was crying as she went down the hall way. Till she heard a pain filled cry.

Bonnie's heart cringed at the sound of the pained screeching. She knew exactly what it was coming from.

"Bee?" she whispered to herself, and then she ran, passing all the people in front of her, Even though she had a hundred plus punds of excess weight on her back.

Bonnie then barging through the set of doors. She found herself in a large room, full of people walking about. She looked around wildly for a moment and then her eyes fell on the center of the room. Her heart stopped. There was Bee, strapped to a large metal table, while men were around him, spraying the white smoke on him. Liquid nitrogen! They're trying to free him like that monster out front! Bonnie mentally growled in were also large machines above him, electrocuting him and making him yelled in pain. The rest of the party raced in behind her.

"BEE!" she screamed.

Only some of the people in the room stopped to look at her, and then she heard her father, Sam, Lennox, and Epps yelling at the men who were spraying Bee to stop, Sam actually pushing one of them out of the way. Bonnie threw some tranquilizer darts at some of the other men, then ran to Bee, quickly jumping onto the platform he was on and she climbed onto his chest. The men who hadn't stopped spraying him finally ceased, seeing the human climbing up on him.

"Bee! Bee!" she said, kneeling on his large chest. He wasn't moving. Bonnie eyes started to swim in tears once more. "Bee, please! WAKE UP!"

She was vaguely aware of the curious looks she was getting from the others in the room, but she couldn't care in the slightest. She knew that to her, Bee wasn't just a friend to her anymore.

When Bee still wasn't responding, she inhaled sharply, her heart pounding. "No, no, no!" she started saying mournfully.

NO! I can't loose any more Pack! I refuse to loose any more!

The tears started to fall down her face and onto his armor. She let out a stifled howl, that was joined by the small puppy in her shirt, and placed her hand on Bee's cheek.

Please Bee, don't be dead! She screamed inside her head, the word 'dead' not wanting to escape her lips.

She dropped head, hushed sobs shaking her. She felt so much pain inside that she though it might kill her. She felt a similar pain before, after her mother had died. But this pain… this was directly in her heart. Not even an hour after loosing her childern, she looses on of her new pack members. With her hand that wasn't his cheek, she started to make small circles on his armor, just out of a comforting habit. It didn't do much for her though.

However, she heard a quiet whirring. She looked up.

"Bee?" she whispered.

Hope suddenly presented itself inside of her. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes a little. The puppy and mini-bot both made excited clicking sounds. She gasped, and when he saw who she was, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Bee," Bonnie breathed.

Now with his eyes open, he looked exhausted and in pain, but his mouth opened a little upon seeing her, a dazed expression on his face. Bonnie took her hand and placed it on his other cheek. She placed her forehead on his, some of her tears falling on his face.

"Oh, Bee, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry." She glanced over him, assessing the damage and she looked and saw dark marks all over his body. She gasped.

"They burned you?" she cried out, horrified. That quickly turned to anger. She took out the gun that she had in her thigh holster and pointed it at Simmons.

"You son of a bitch. Wait that's and insult to canine kind! Your scum!" Tears then began to fall. "Not only did you you kill my son and daughter! But kidnaped and tortured My brother!I should Kill you in cold blood for all that you have done. There no telling what else you have done! The experiments you had done to Torin I had thought were bad. But you all need to be shot point blank!"

Bee didn't say anything and just kept looking at her with that dazed looked. She heard a clanging sound and saw that Bee was trying weakly to lift his arms but was shackled to the platform he was on. She turned to the crowd watching her, furious.

"God dammit!" she yelled at them. "Let him GO!" She let out a string of colorful Japanese/Irish curses afterwords. Bonnie noticed one of the soldiers cringe.

One of the men looked at Simmons, who looked about to piss himself an gave simple nod. He pulled a switch, and the shackles were opened. At first, Bee didn't seem to know he was released, back then he slowly sat up. Bonnie moved so that he could without her falling down. When she was standing up straight on one of his legs, he bent over her, so that their foreheads were touching again. Bonnie put her hands back on his face and Bee took one of his fingers and brushed lightly it through her hair.

"My Brother...your alive."

His expression suddenly changed. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at her, finally seeming to realize she was there with him. She did the same to him and Bonnie brought her arms around his neck (as much as she could) and she hugged him tightly.

He then noticed the two slings on her back. And made a clicking sound. She felt him jostle the two offline wolf-bots. New tears sprang from her eyes.

"My babies... they-they didn't make it..." She sobbed out.

She held her self as she continued to bawl. He also embraced her back, only using minimal pressure so that he wouldn't hurt her. However, when Bee did this, the sound of cocking guns was heard from the side of them. Bonnie and Bee looked up, Bonnie moving closer into Bee and him placing his hands in front of her protectively. They saw the Sector 7 agents pointing guns at them.

"Hey, hey!" Sam started to yell at them. "What are you doing?"

None of them put their weapons down. One of the agents raised their weapons, Sparks whimpered and Bonnie put a protective arm over the techno-wolf pup. This sent Bee into action.

Bee gently grabbed Bonnie and she was quickly placed onto his shoulder. Bee's right arm turned into a canon, and he aimed it at the crowd below them. The agents kept their ground, however, and the men who didn't already have their guns cocked did just that. Canon still aimed, he started to stand and move off the table, his other hand placed over Bonnie on his shoulder, keeping her from falling and getting hit with anything that might be shot. Luckily before any shots were fired, Sam ran forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked Bee, concerned. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bee chirped angrily at him. Sam cringed a little.

"Listen to me," he continued. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bee tensed a little more, realizing what Sam was saying, but he couldn't take his eyes off the crowd of agents.

Bonnie seeing this and said. "Daddy, make sure they back off or every bomb I place here last time will go off." The tone in her voice made everyone know she wasn't bullshitting any one.

"I'll make sure Honey bun. You just take care of them mini-bots." She gave a nod in reply and watched as her cousin came up to Bee.

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam interjected. "They're okay. Right?"

Bee whirred and made an even angrier chirp. Bonnie started to run her fingers along his shoulder to try and calm him down, but it was having little effect.

"Bee, I know what they did to you-" Sam started to say, and Bee made what sounded like a mockingly agreeing sound and then with his head, he angrily gestured to Bonnie on his shoulder.

"And I know what they did to her, too," Sam said sadly. "But they're not gonna hurt you now. Or her."

Bee looked a Sam for a moment and relaxed slightly, but he was still very tense. Bee started to walk forward a little, his arm still a canon. Sam started to talk to the agents.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine," he said as Bee walked a few feet forward.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Him? Sure. Me? Not in a cold day in hell. Next agent I see, I'm gonna castrate."

The rest of the men in the room cringed.

"Okay, come on. Put the guns down." They slowly did as he said and he turned back to Bee. "They're not gonna hurt you."

Bee stopped walking and his canon turned back into his arm. He took one last look at Sam, and then he turned back to Bonnie, who gave a small smile at him. Bee put his hand out in front of her and at first she thought he was going to put her down. However to her delight, he brought her to his face and he nuzzled her affectionately. This was just what she needed. Reassurance from her non-human family. Her Brother.

"'I thought you were (static) gone,'" he voiced sadly, so quiet that only she would be able to hear.

It tore at her heart to have him sound that way. She started to tear up a little again, but as one ran down her cheek, Bee took his massive finger and gently wiped the tear away. Bonnie smiled, and gave a small pat to his nose.

"Not this time, Bee," she whispered too him as she placed her forehead to his once more. "I have a couple of little ones to take care of now..." She added sadly.

Bee looked down and saw the sparklings. In all his time as an Autobot, he had never had the pleasure of seeing one... till that moment. A light purr came from him. He gave the small sparkling a small pat on the head with a single finger. However, their sibling bonding moment was cut a little short, when Sam coughed expectantly below them.

"Uhh, Bee," he said awkwardly. "We gotta go."

Bee's face scowled and he let out an annoyed chirp, but he just placed Bonnie on his shoulder once more. She buried her head in his shoulder when she sat back down.

"Here, come with me," Sam said once more. "I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

Everyone in their party started to follow Sam, but as they started to walk, Bonnie still on Bee's shoulder, she heard a laugh from below. She looked down from Bee to see it was her father, Epps, Lennox right next to him, with a smirk on her father's face. Seeing that she was looking at him, he spoke to her.

"You really are your fathers daughter." Lennox said, making Bonnie's face red in embarrassment.

"How so?"

Epps laughed. "Punching federal agents, befriending alien robots, being a mother to smaller robots and damn near scaring every man in the room with a single glare."

Her face be came even more red, and Sam just stared at her.

Bonnie snapped at her cousin. "Quit gawking and show us to the Cube! Daddy, do we have anything we can arm ourselves with that are effective?"

"Sabot rounds. They burn hot enough to pierce their armor." With a sigh of relief, Bonnie's mind went back to her grief of losing her kids.

I don't know how I'll ever handle this...I had them right in front of me! And I couldn't do a damn thing!

Tears rolled once more from her blue orbs. The little phone bot rubbed her head against hers, making a small smile come onto her face. "I guess I'll have to give you a name, now don't I, little one?" After a few moments she smiled. "How about Techna?"

The tiny femme gave a nod and she smile in return. "Welcome to the family Techna."

Glancing at Epps, Bonnie nodded, her mind already whirling with various plans to get the Cube away from Megatron and into the Autobots' hands. She was about to speak when she saw the Cube for the first time. It was huge. Her worry about how they were going to move it disappeared when it began to shrink in Bumblebee's hands until it was no larger than a small box.

But unbeknownst to every one, but the young captain, Bonnie was listening to a strange voice in her head...

Child...

'Who-?'

Child of Man...

'Who is this that dares to invade my mind!'

You have not anything to fear from me Child of Man. The sorrow in your heart has has echoed mine. I, Child or Man, am The All Spark. The Cube of Life.

'It is an honor to, well, meet you I guess.'

The cube chuckled. So I have been told. I might know of a way to make both of us very happy.

'How? My children have died and yours are fighting over your power!'

This is all true, but it all depends on your decision. You must be the new form of the All Spark and in return, you shall have your children back.

'I would be the devils bride, if it meant I could have my children back!'

Very well. But now this, the power transfer will not be painless. When it is time, please bare with it.

'I will and thank you, so much.'

It is I who should thank you, Child of Man. With you, my children shall live!

Coming back to reality, Bonnie was able to catch Bumblebee say something to Sam.

"We need to leave, now."

Bonnie's cousin stated. But it was right after that, that what seemed like a bolt of lightning hit the bundle on Bonnie's back.

"Whoa! Holy Shit! What the fuck was that!"

Exclaimed Epps. While everyone else were making a small commotion. As quickly as possible, Bonnie sat the bundles down and unwrapped them. Inadvertently showed the rest of the room the wolves she carried. They watched in awe as the places with missing parts were quickly being healed.

'Please, Please don't let that conversation be something I imagined!'

Slowly, so slowly it seemed, that the optics re-lit themselves. Soon enough She heard Hero groan. "What the hell, I feel like I was hit by a car...again!"

Bonnie gave a watery laugh. "You better not have...I had to remake your rib cage and optic last time."

Hero looked up and saw his mother and asked. "Um... Not to sound like an idiot but, wasn't I, you know... offline?"

Bonnie took her mech wolf into her arms and just held him for a moment. Dubb walks over to his daughter and gave a pat to the techno-wolf's head. "She was just about to massacre S-7. But I think she'd rather have you two back."

Sam then interjected. "Not that I'm not happy for my cousin, but we need to leave, like now."

"The kid's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Seeing that Lennox was taking charge, Bonnie ignored him for a moment so he could speak to her father.

"I'm sticking with Sam and Mikaela. You stay with Lennox and Epps. I'm not going to let them get themselves killed."

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed either."

Bonnie didn't do more than nod as she took the Cube from Sam and crawled into Bumblebee's backseat, along with her wolves and minibot. Just holding the Cube made her bones ache as its power surged through her. Quickly taking out her wrist camera, she watched as Megatron broke free from the cryostasis. The large mech had broken free.

"Step on it Bumblebee, Megatron's no longer a Popsicle."

"What, how do you know?"

"I hacked into S-7's security cameras to see what was going on. I saw them Sam." Pausing Bonnie could feel a tug at her heart. Still trying to figure out why she felt like that near Optimus but ignored it at that point.

"Optimus and the others are getting closer to us." She said. Then saw them up ahead. "See, there's Optimus now."

And it was true, Optimus and the others passed by them only to pull a u-turn as soon as they were clear of their armed escort. The chances of them surviving the next hour had just gone up, no matter how slightly.


	6. Bees and Sparklings

Snapping off a salute, Jone Wayne Killain gave a silent sigh of relief when the man spoke with Lennox. He was about to follow Epps down the bridge when a small blur slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs even as he landed flat on his back. He was barely able to stare at his daughter in shock before Bonnie landed a mean right hook on him. Sitting up on his elbows, he nearly found himself flat on his back again as arms wrapped around his neck and a face was buried into his shoulder. Bringing himself into a full sitting position, he just barely caught what was being mumbled into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms tightly around his not-so-little-anymore girl, he took a moment to just hold her before he stood up, Bonnie dangling from his neck.

"Bunny, it's alright. I'm here, I'm alive. Damn Bunny Raye, that was one hell of a punch. Did it make you feel better?" One arm supporting his weight, Dubb used his free hand to soothingly stroke Bonnie's back and hair. Lennox and his men were staring at him, but Dubb didn't mind. He was more intent on calming Bonnie down.

"Baka. I'll feel better if you let me punch you again Daddy." He smiled, only to hiss in pain as he stretched tender flesh.

"I don't think so. You definitely got that right hook from your mother. She laid your me out flat once when I said she looked fat while she was pregnant with you, Bunny. According to Ron, the look on my face was hysterical. Want me to carry you?"

Dubb didn't get a verbal response, but she took the legs wrapping around him as a yes. Still stroking the shaking back, he rocked ever so slightly. His daughter had finally reached her breaking point, and he was only grateful that he was there to hold her. Moving towards Epps, he shrugged his shoulder to get Bonnie to look up. Once she did, he spoke.

"Honey bun, I want you to meet someone. This is Robert Epps. He and the rest of his team I was a sighed to while I was away. Epps, this is my daughter Bonnie, How did you end up here?"

"I bought a semi that turned out to be a giant alien robot, kidnapped by said robot, that turned out to be the leader of the good guys. Then kidnapped by a secret government group called Sector Seven. Did you know, I've now had twenty four near death experiences. Getting sick with a fever while sleeping in a giant alien robot was number twenty three and number twenty four was nearly falling to my death off of said giant alien robot. I've actually probably had more than twenty four near death experiences, but I'm not sure if they would count. And I think I might have missed a few. Does it matter if I missed some?" Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Jay-Dubb gave a relieved sigh as Bonnie quit her babbling, giving him a chance to speak.

"Bonnie, I want you to close your eyes, rest your head on my shoulder, and count lions. Don't quit counting until I tell you to, okay?" A softly mumbled yes was given before he felt Bonnie's breathing begin to even as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Seeing Epps' concerned face, John gave a lopsided, if pained, smile.

"This was bound to happen. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't snapped sooner. I've been gone so much in her life, and still haven't managed to raise her properly like I would have wanted. The poor kid is famous because she the youngest military leader of a mercenary group and not ending up dead. In certain circles she's treated like some grand hero. If she doesn't act like an adult or the hero she is seen as, she's criticized. It started when she was eleven. She's had to deal with too much shit since then, including having three of her teachers nearly kill her, another try and use her fame to boost his own, and the last one try and make her out be an attention seeking brat that's insane and delusional. That's only part of the crap she's had to deal with. To top it all off, she doesn't think that I know about her fighting in high risk missions. It hurts that she thinks that she has to protect me from it." Face going dark, John scowled as he thought about some of the other things Bonnie had to deal with.

"Damn. How old is she?"

"Bunny will turn nineteen towards the end of March." Carding his fingers through Bonnie's hair, he tried not to think of what would have happened to his daughter if he hadn't survived the attack in Qutar. He had a lot of time to think while on missions. He remember the first time she had killer. He never wanted his babby girl to have this kind of life. Ever since he had found Bonnie with tears in her eyes a week after she had come home. His daughter was being molded into a weapon, the self-sacrificing nature she had was carefully crafted by Jackson's manipulations. With him out of the picture, Jackson would have been the one to pick up the pieces when Bonnie finally broke. He didn't even want to think about what the man would have done.

"She's just a kid." Glancing at Epps as he walked, Dubb gave a bitter bark of laughter.

"She is, but it's next to impossible to treat her like one. Because of a mistake I made, as well as trusting the wrong person, Bonnie ended up going to a small boot camp that Roy Jackson ran. She was never suppose to go to there, he hated me for marrying Lirssa. From the little that Bonnie's told me, he treated her as a Soldier before she could even go to school and constantly belittled her. She grew up thinking me and her mother drunks that died in a car crash until she was eleven. She's never had the chance to act like a child so she reacts negatively when she is treated like one. She had saved four other people while growing up with me when I finally got her away from the bastard. I've just barely managed to convince her that it's alright for her to show fear, weakness, around me and the other four."

"So how should I treat her? I don't want to mess up what you're trying to do by saying the wrong thing around her." Keeping in step with Epps as they began to reach the elevator that would take them down to the bottom of the dam. Jay-Dubb carefully considered his response.

"Don't treat her like she's glass about to break. If she asks you a question, don't lie to her or sugarcoat the answer. If you don't want to answer it, tell her straight and give her a reason why, other than because she is a child. She also picks up on emotions easily, so if you're pissed off about something, she'll know, and probably think it's about something she did. Don't out and out say you're not mad at her, just give subtle hints as to what has you angry, annoyed, frustrated. That bastard Jackson might not have beat her, but whenever anything went wrong he somehow found a reason to blame Bonnie and would punish her accordingly, either locking her in solitary confinement or withholding food. I'd tear the bastard apart with my bare hands if it didn't do more harm than good. Bonnie's far too forgiving for her own good."

Reaching the elevator, he stood in a back corner with Epps. He may have growled half of what he said, but there wasn't any real anger behind his words. He had learned to quickly let his anger and frustration go around his Daughter, especially after he realized that Bonnie was a partial em-path, only picking up on the emotions of seemingly random people or beings. Once things calmed down, he would teach Bonnie the small amount of barrier shielding that he knew, as well as how to meditate. It would help him, and maybe he could teach Bonnie how to throw axe like when he was younger. That would be interesting to see.

Noticing the large purple bruise on Simmons' face, he gave a soft snicker just as the elevator came to a stop. Following Simmons, he listened to the man speak, content to let Bonnie rest against him since he probably knew most of what was about to be said.

He watched as his Nephew Sam quickly walked up to him. "Uncle Dubb! Man am I glad to see you up and kicking." Sam Looked at his cousin and asked. "How's she?"

Dubb sighed. "Bonnie finally broke down. I'm Not entirely sure what happened up until now, but she's been under a lot of stress since I left. But with some rest she should be back to her old self in no time." With a small smile, Sam gave a one armed hug to his uncle and cousin.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"Wait, what the hell is an NBE?" Dubb was fairly sure that he wasn't the only once confused by the term.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." Bristling at the condescending tone, Jay-Dubb bit out a sarcastic comment.

"Why don't you use a simpler one, like B.A.R.? Big Alien Robot or Big Ass Robot. It's simple, descriptive, and easy to remember."

Simmons ignored his remark as they were led down a tunnel. "What you are about to see, is totally classified."

"Compared to what, partially classified? We're running a top secret operation, but you don't have the clearance to know more?" John would have made another sarcastic remark when he caught sight of the frozen, giant ass alien robot. Arms tightening around his daughter, he held her even closer as he took in the savage looking mech.

"Dear God, what is this?" Dubb silently echoed the question in his own mind. What in god's green earth was that thing?

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago."

"No, he was looking for Santa because he didn't like the coal that he got for Christmas." Sarcasm, thy name is John Wayne. Hearing Epps and Lennox snicker, Dubb was glad that at least someone appreciated what he was trying to do.

Banacheck continued speaking as if he hadn't interrupted him. "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." Dubb rolled his eyes at Simmons. Really, and he thought scientist could be unoriginal.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Eyes widening at what his nephew said. Dubb groaned. He was standing in front of the alien equivalent to Jackson. He was distracted from the rest of what was being said when Bonnie suddenly went rigid in his arms. Worried, he was only too happy to follow Simmons away from Megatron and into an observation room that looked out over a giant cube that was definitely alien.

Latched onto her father, Bonnie drifted in a state of just existing. Completely unaware of her surroundings, she basked her Daddy's' protective presence, secure in the knowledge that her Daddy would keep her safe. She wouldn't have been able to close her eyes and just exist otherwise. When she felt a mixture of worry and dread, she cracked her eyes just a bit and went completely rigid as she saw...a dark Spark so tainted by insanity, she could feel it even though the being it belonged to wasn't truly awake.

Struggling not to panic, she focused on the arms that held her tightly, using the positive emotions she felt for her father to push away the fear that was trying to consume her. It felt even worse than that Bastard Jacksons's presence, but if she could fight him while utterly terrified, then she could keep calm in the presence of the tainted Spark. When she finally grounded herself, she opened back up her eyes just in time to see Simmons putting a phone in some kind of box.

And then she saw felt it. The sheer power of it hummed about her, making her need to be near Optimus even stronger. Feeling hyper-sensitive, she squirmed out of her father's arms and looked closely at the box that had everyone's attention. And she felt it, the tiny Spark and its pain. How the taint that had nearly overwhelmed him completely corrupted the small Spark and drove the tiny being beyond terrified. It was just so sacred it didn't know what to do. She watched as it's eyes flickered from blue to red.

With out a second thought, she pushed her way towards the box door and ignored Simmons warning. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" Bonnie opened the box and put her hand inside. "It's alright." She cooed. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Even as it bit her with on of it's needle like teeth. She still held her hand out. "See? Nothing to fear." The Little bot's eyes turned blue and made a sad clicking sound. With a smile she said. "It's alright. Come on out. I wont let them hurt you." And so she had the little bot in hand and walked back over to her father.

Looking down at his daughter, and her hopeful eyes. He put a hand over his eye, leaned his head back to grown. "Your taking care of her/he/it what ever gender it is, got it?" She gave a small giggle. "Yes daddy. You have my word as Alpha." Then the room shook. And the little bot gave an alarmed squeak. Mother mode came up for Bonnie and she held the little phone bot close to her chest. "Shh! It's okay, little one. I'm here." She knew that only meant one thing. The deceptions knew.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." She had been right, the massive energy she had saw in the small box, she had saw was the Cube, which meant the tainted Spark had to be Megatron. The Decepticon's close proximity to the Cube for such a long time had to have scared the All Spark or at least anything the energy brought to life. His Spark was powerful, strong enough to overwhelm the tiny Spark she had felt in the small bot-phone.

Suddenly recognizing the place she was at, Bonnie knew that her babies were here. With everyone running to arm themselves, Bonnie darted away from the group to find her babies. She ran down a hall way and then turned on her pups tracking device. Looking down at her watch she saw they were close. Raising her head up high, she gave a bone chilling howl. That soon was joined with three new voices.

Back with the group

Dubb saw how his nephew told the prick of an agent to take him to his car. He watched quietly as Lennox assaulted the Simmons. "I'm gonna count to five. Okay." Simmons said. Lennox stated. "Well, I'm gonna count to three." Pushing the gun to the agent's temple. "Simmons?" The Senator asked. "Yes, sir?' he replied. "I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Dubb saw as Sam smiled in victory. Simmons put up his hands. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Just as they were about to head for them. The group heard and eerie sound. Like a pack of wolves was near by.

Dubb watched as Simmons and Banacheck's eyes grew large. But it was Simmons who spoke. "Shit. I knew that girl was familiar." Dubb's back went rigid. Walking up to the agent and grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you mean by 'familiar'?" Banacheck replied. "It seems your daughter was the same girl who attacked us a year ago. She and her comrades escaped, but we had taken her robotic dogs." Dubbs eyes widened. He remember when he saw the two techno-wolves throw the web chat. She called them her babies. If what the man said was true. He daughter would be out for blood. Especially if they had damaged them.

Looking at the two agents, his eyes cold. "I hope to god you didn't damages those wolves. Cause Bonnie considers them her babies. And if I know any thing about wolves, is never come between a mother and her pups." He had told them in a deadly calm tone.

Both agents eyes grew wide and Dubb could practically smell they're fear. Epps snickers. "Well looks like S-Seven is in deep shit now." Dubb gave the Army soldiers a predatory smile. One that he rarely shows. "Oh, not just shit. She's going to be out for blood." he turned his still smiling face over to the agents. "And I don't plan on stopping her." The sound stopped. Sam turned to Banacheck. "Take me to my car."

With Bonnie

She fallowed the sound of her wolves and came to a door. She tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. She banged on the door and slid down it. A sob ripping from her throat. A soft clicking sound from her should, caught her attention. She watched as her little Bot crawls down her arm and into her hand. She held the little guy up, and watches in awe as a tiny little laser shoots at the doors lock. With the lock now gone, Bonnie could reach her babies. She cuddles the tiny bot. "Thank you! Tank you so much my little one!" She gentility kisses it's head.

Bonnie stood back up and kicked the door open. Inside she heard scuffling. "Hero! Shiva!" She called into the black room. "Mom...?" Called a weary voice. She groped the wall for a switch and soon found it. Yanking the lever up. The lights came on and blinded her for a moment. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw her babies. And the Blood in her veins boiled.

Their optics were dim and a leg was missing from Hero, while Shiva just gave a slight move of her head. To her surprise though, was a smaller wolf. About the size of your average house cat. A pup. My babies had a pup... Bonnie thought with slight wonder. Shaking her head from drifting into thought, she got her mind on the task at hand.

"Its alright sweety, Mama's here. I'm here now. You don't have to fear any longer." She said with sorrow filled tears in her eyes. Hero was laying on the ground next to Shiva. The pup was at the cage doors with his little tongue lolling out of the side of his little mouth. "That's great Mom... but, I don't know how much time we have left." Hero whispered. Barely moving his mouth. Shiva gave a small smile. "We gave all we could to save our pup... to protect him and feed him. But now that your here. We don't have to worry any longer..." Shiva's eyes began to droop as the light in her optics flickered.

Tears began to pour from her eyes. "No, no, no! I'm here now! I'll fix you guys right up and we'll be on big happy family! It'll be even bigger! Please just stay with me! Okay babies?" She began tearing at the bars, fear and anger driving her body. Giving it an inhuman quality. She bent the bars as her children gave her their last words. "we love you mommy... so much. Please, watch over Sparks. Knowing that we can't... Shiva's optics turned dark and she stopped moving. Hero gave a small laugh. "You've been a great Mother, and I couldn't be any prouder to be called your son. Love you mom..." And his eyes then darkened and he left with his mate.

Bonnie was now in the cell and fell to her knees. Tears pouring from her eyes as she mourned the loss of her children. Hearing a whimper from the little pup, Bonnie pulled him close to her chest. "It's okay Sparks...Grama's here. I'm here for you..." She sobbed out.

A few moments later, Bonnie took of her jacket and shirt. Putting them down. She had on an A-shirt and picked up the pup and set him inside of her bra, he settled right in her cleavage and whimpered softly. Bonnie went to work in making slings for both her children and planned to carry them with her out of this hell whole. Once they were safely in their hammocks, she slung them on her back and exits their prison.

After five minutes, the grief being too much, she let out a heart breaking howl. Filled with all her sorrow.

With Dubb and Sam's group

Sam and the others were being showed where Bumble Bee was when another howl was heard. The sound touched all of them to the core. It was filled with so much Sorrow, grief, and heart ache that the girls in the group suddenly burst into tears. While the men in the group were filled with anger that some one had hurt the animal in such a way.

Dubb's mind them clicked. Bonnie was missing, Bonnie loves wolves, Bonnie made techno wolves. Wolves were her babies. Bonnie had howled to find them there were four voices... now there was only one. They were dead. And his daughter was alone and grieving. John Wayne's anger went through the roof. He grabbed Banacheck. And bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Lennox and Epps Jumped back at their team mates anger. Dubb was always such a easy going and kind man, with a great sense of humor. But this side, this angry enraged man was what that smile from earlier had given them a glimpse of.

The government agent in said mans grasp was shaking in fear. Pale as a ghost and paralyzed, by that very same fear. Dubb's eyes narrowed. He snarled. "Talk." The man stuttered. "W-we wanted t-to know h-how she-she made them. So w-we ex-experimented on them. A-at one point they-they reproduced. The p-parents did everything to-to s-stop us from getting to it. We-we stopped feeding them. And they st-still f-fought us. We h-haven't seen th-them in a week since we l-last tried to g-get the small one..."

Dubbs eyes grew huge and he threw the agent at Epps. "Get that son of bitch out of my sight before I kill him!" Lennox knew that Jay-Dubb was at the end of his rope. And did as Dubb said this once. Dubb stalked over to Simmons and got up into his face. "Take us to the boys robotic friends before I decide I want to kill you. And if I find that he is hurt, not even Satan himself could save you from me." And proceeds to walk back over towards Lennox and his team.

Inside an S-Seven lap

Bonnie was crying as she went down the hall way. Till she heard a pain filled cry.

Bonnie's heart cringed at the sound of the pained screeching. She knew exactly what it was coming from. "Bee?" she whispered to herself, and then she ran, passing all the people in front of her, Even though she had a hundred plus punds of excess weight on her back, Bonnie then barging through the set of doors. She found herself in a large room, full of people walking about. She looked around wildly for a moment and then her eyes fell on the center of the room. Her heart stopped. There was Bee, strapped to a large metal table, while men were around him, spraying the white smoke on him. Liquid nitrogen! They're trying to free him like that monster out front! Bonnie mentally growled in were also large machines above him, electrocuting him and making him yelled in pain. The rest of the party raced in behind her.

"BEE!" she screamed. Only some of the people in the room stopped to look at her, and then she heard her father, Sam, Lennox, and Epps yelling at the men who were spraying Bee to stop, Sam actually pushing one of them out of the way. Bonnie threw some tranquilizer darts at some of the other men, then ran to Bee, quickly jumping onto the platform he was on and she climbed onto his chest. The men who hadn't stopped spraying him finally ceased, seeing the human climbing up on him.

"Bee! Bee!" she said, kneeling on his large chest. He wasn't moving. Bonnie eyes started to swim in tears once more. "Bee, please! WAKE UP!"

She was vaguely aware of the curious looks she was getting from the others in the room, but she couldn't care in the slightest. She knew that to her, Bee wasn't just a friend to her anymore.

When Bee still wasn't responding, she inhaled sharply, her heart pounding. "No, no, no!" she started saying mournfully. NO! I can't loose any more family! I refuse to loose any more! The tears started to fall down her face and onto his armor. She let out a stifled howl, that was joined by the small puppy in her shirt, and placed her hand on Bee's cheek.

Please Bee, don't be dead! She screamed inside her head, the word 'dead' not wanting to escape her lips.

She dropped head, hushed sobs shaking her. She felt so much pain inside that she though it might kill her. She felt a similar pain before, after her mother had died. But this pain… this was directly in her heart. Not even an hour after loosing her childern, she looses on of her new family members. With her hand that wasn't his cheek, she started to make small circles on his armor, just out of a comforting habit. It didn't do much for her though.

However, she heard a quiet whirring. She looked up.

"Bee?" she whispered. Hope suddenly presented itself inside of her. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes a little. The puppy and mini-bot both made excited clicking sounds. She gasped, and when he saw who she was, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Bee," Bonnie breathed. Now with his eyes open, he looked exhausted and in pain, but his mouth opened a little upon seeing her, a dazed expression on his face. Bonnie took her hand and placed it on his other cheek. She placed her forehead on his, some of her tears falling on his face.

"Oh, Bee, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry." She glanced over him, assessing the damage and she looked and saw dark marks all over his body. She gasped. "They burned you?" she cried out, horrified. That quickly turned to anger. She took out the gun that she had in her thigh holster and pointed it at Simmons.

"You son of a bitch. Wait that's and insult to canine kind! Your scum!" Tears then began to fall. "Not only did you kidnap and torture My brother, But you-you killed my son and daughter! I should Kill you in cold blood for all that you have done. There no telling what else you have done! The experiments you had done to Torin I had thought were bad. But you all need to be shot point blank!" Bee didn't say anything and just kept looking at her with that dazed looked. She heard a clanging sound and saw that Bee was trying weakly to lift his arms but was shackled to the platform he was on. She turned to the crowd watching her, furious.

"God dammit!" she yelled at them. "Let him GO!" She let out a string of colorful Japanese/Irish curses afterwords. Bonnie noticed one of the soldiers cringe.

One of the men looked at Simmons, who looked about to piss himself an gave simple nod. He pulled a switch, and the shackles were opened. At first, Bee didn't seem to know he was released, back then he slowly sat up. Bonnie moved so that he could without her falling down. When she was standing up straight on one of his legs, he bent over her, so that their foreheads were touching again. Bonnie put her hands back on his face and Bee took one of his fingers and brushed lightly it through her hair. "My Brother...your alive." His expression suddenly changed. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at her, finally seeming to realize she was there with him. She did the same to him and Bonnie brought her arms around his neck (as much as she could) and she hugged him tightly. He then noticed the two slings on her back. And made a clicking sound. She felt him jostle the two offline wolf-bots. New tears sprang from her eyes. "My babies... they-they didn't make it..." She sobbed out. She held her self as she continued to bawl. He also embraced her back, only using minimal pressure so that he wouldn't hurt her. However, when Bee did this, the sound of cocking guns was heard from the side of them. Bonnie and Bee looked up, Bonnie moving closer into Bee and him placing his hands in front of her protectively. They saw the Sector 7 agents pointing guns at them.

"Hey, hey!" Sam started to yell at them. "What are you doing?" None of them put their weapons down. One of the agents raised their weapons, Sparks whimpered and Bonnie put a protective arm over the techno-wolf pup. This sent Bee into action.

Bee gently grabbed Bonnie and she was quickly placed onto his shoulder. Bee's right arm turned into a canon, and he aimed it at the crowd below them. The agents kept their ground, however, and the men who didn't already have their guns cocked did just that. Canon still aimed, he started to stand and move off the table, his other hand placed over Bonnie on his shoulder, keeping her from falling and getting hit with anything that might be shot. Luckily before any shots were fired, Sam ran forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked Bee, concerned. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bee chirped angrily at him. Sam cringed a little.

"Listen to me," he continued. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bee tensed a little more, realizing what Sam was saying, but he couldn't take his eyes off the crowd of agents. Bonnie seeing this and said. "Daddy, make sure they back off or every bomb I place here last time will go off." The tone in her voice made everyone know she wasn't bullshitting any one. "I'll make sure Honey bun. You just take care of them mini-bots." She gave a nod in reply and watched as her cousin came up to Bee.

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam interjected. "They're okay. Right?"

Bee whirred and made an even angrier chirp. Bonnie started to run her fingers along his shoulder to try and calm him down, but it was having little effect.

"Bee, I know what they did to you-" Sam started to say, and Bee made what sounded like a mockingly agreeing sound and then with his head, he angrily gestured to Bonnie on his shoulder.

"And I know what they did to her, too," Sam said sadly. "But they're not gonna hurt you now. Or her."

Bee looked a Sam for a moment and relaxed slightly, but he was still very tense. Bee started to walk forward a little, his arm still a canon. Sam started to talk to the agents.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine," he said as Bee walked a few feet forward. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Him? Sure. Me? Not in a cold day in hell. Next agent I see, I'm gonna castrate." The rest of the men in the room cringed.

"Okay, come on. Put the guns down." They slowly did as he said and he turned back to Bee. "They're not gonna hurt you."

Bee stopped walking and his canon turned back into his arm. He took one last look at Sam, and then he turned back to Bonnie, who gave a small smile at him. Bee put his hand out in front of her and at first she thought he was going to put her down. However to her delight, he brought her to his face and he nuzzled her affectionately. This was just what she needed. Reassurance from her non-human family. Her Brother.

"'I thought you were (static) gone,'" he voiced sadly, so quiet that only she would be able to hear. It tore at her heart to have him sound that way. She started to tear up a little again, but as one ran down her cheek, Bee took his massive finger and gently wiped the tear away. Bonnie smiled, and gave a small pat to his nose.

"Not this time, Bee," she whispered too him as she placed her forehead to his once more. "I have a couple of little ones to take care of now..." She added sadly. Bee looked down and saw the sparklings. In all his time as an Autobot, he had never had the pleasure of seeing one... till that moment. A light purr came from him. He gave the small sparkling a small pat on the head with a single finger. However, their sibling bonding moment was cut a little short, when Sam coughed expectantly below them.

"Uhh, Bee," he said awkwardly. "We gotta go."

Bee's face scowled and he let out an annoyed chirp, but he just placed Bonnie on his shoulder once more. She buried her head in his shoulder when she sat back down.

"Here, come with me," Sam said once more. "I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

Everyone in their party started to follow Sam, but as they started to walk, Bonnie still on Bee's shoulder, she heard a laugh from below. She looked down from Bee to see it was her father, Epps, Lennox right next to him, with a smirk on her father's face. Seeing that she was looking at him, he spoke to her.

"You really are your fathers daughter." Lennox said, making Bonnie's face red in embarrassment.

"How so?"

Epps laughed. "Punching federal agents, befriending alien robots, being a mother to smaller robots and damn near scaring every man in the room with a single glare. Her face be came even more red, and Sam just stared at her.

Bonnie snapped at her cousin. "Quit gawking and show us to the Cube! Daddy, do we have anything we can arm ourselves with that are effective?"

"Sabot rounds. They burn hot enough to pierce their armor." With a sigh of relief, Bonnie's mind went back to her grief of losing her kids. I don't know how I'll ever handle this...I had them right in front of me! And I couldn't do a damn thing! Tears rolled once more from her blue orbs.

The little phone bot rubbed her head against hers, making a small smile come onto her face. "I guess I'll have to give you a name, now don't I, little one?" After a few moments she smiled. "How about Techna?" The tiny femme gave a nod and she smile in return. "Welcome to the family Techna."


	7. Battle for Mission City

Glancing at Epps, Bonnie nodded, her mind already whirling with various plans to get the Cube away from Megatron and into the Autobots' hands. She was about to speak when she saw the Cube for the first time. It was huge. Her worry about how they were going to move it disappeared when it began to shrink in Bumblebee's hands until it was no larger than a small box.

But unbeknownst to every one, but the young captain, Bonnie was listening to a strange voice in her head...

Child...

'Who-?'

Child of Man...

'Who is this that dares to invade my mind!'

You have not anything to fear from me Child of Man. The sorrow in your heart has has echoed mine. I, Child or Man, am The All Spark. The Cube of Life.

'It is an honor to, well, meet you I guess.'

The cube chuckled. So I have been told. I might know of a way to make both of us very happy.

'How? My children have died and yours are fighting over your power!'

This is all true, but it all depends on your decision. You must be the new form of the All Spark and in return, you shall have your children back.

'I would be the devils bride, if it meant I could have my children back!'

Very well. But now this, the power transfer will not be painless. When it is time, please bare with it.

'I will and thank you, so much.'

It is I who should thank you, Child of Man. With you, my children shall live!

Coming back to reality, Bonnie was able to catch Bumblebee say something to Sam. "We need to leave, now." Bonnie's cousin stated. But it was right after that, that what seemed like a bolt of lightning hit the bundle on Bonnie's back.

"Whoa! Holy Shit! What the fuck was that!" Exclaimed Epps. While everyone else were making a small commotion. As quickly as possible, Bonnie sat the bundles down and unwrapped them. Inadvertently showed the rest of the room the wolves she carried. They watched in awe as the places with missing parts were quickly being healed. 'Please, Please don't let that conversation be something I imagined!'

Slowly, so slowly it seemed, that the optics re-lit themselves. Soon enough She heard Hero groan. "What the hell, I feel like I was hit by a car...again!" Bonnie gave a watery laugh. "You better not have...I had to remake your rib cage and optic last time." Hero looked up and saw his mother and asked. "Um... Not to sound like an idiot but, wasn't I, you know... offline?" Bonnie took her mech wolf into her arms and just held him for a moment. Dubb walks over to his daughter and gave a pat to the techno-wolf's head. "She was just about to massacre S-7. But I think she'd rather have you two back."

Sam then interjected. "Not that I'm not happy for my cousin, but we need to leave, like now."

"The kid's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Seeing that Lennox was taking charge, Bonnie ignored him for a moment so he could speak to her father.

"I'm sticking with Sam and Mikaela. You stay with Lennox and Epps. I'm not going to let them get themselves killed."

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed either."

Bonnie didn't do more than nod as she took the Cube from Sam and crawled into Bumblebee's backseat, along with her wolves and minibot. Just holding the Cube made her bones ache as its power surged through her. Quickly taking out her wrist camera, she watched as Megatron broke free from the cryostasis. The large mech had broken free. "Step on it Bumblebee, Megatron's no longer a Popsicle."

"What, how do you know?"

"I hacked into S-7's security cameras to see what was going on. I saw them Sam." Pausing Bonnie could feel a tug at her heart. Still trying to figure out why she felt like that near Optimus but ignored it at that point. "Optimus and the others are getting closer to us." She said. Then saw them up ahead. "See, there's Optimus now." And it was true, Optimus and the others passed by them only to pull a u-turn as soon as they were clear of their armed escort. The chances of them surviving the next hour had just gone up, no matter how slightly.

Mission City

Gripping the Cube tightly, Bonnie focused on the various scenarios she could see, her eyes widening as she heard a police siren. Twisted in her seat to see a police cruiser and a buffalo armed vehicle speeding towards them. Sam's frantic whispers of 'no' only further confirmed what she thought it was. The two vehicles were Decepticons. Seeing the larger one transform, Bonnie closed her eyes as it crashed through the middle of a bus. She could only hope that no one died, but knew that it would only be wishful thinking. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the Decepticon that was a buffalo, next to Optimus was then offlined by him, as well as the faint tinge of sorrow that Optimus felt at having to take a life, even if it was inevitable.

She wonder how she could feel what he felt, but there was more important things at hand.

Pulling into the city, they made a brief stop to pick up radios and only drove a couple blocks when they came to a stop again. Climbing out of the car, Bonnie

Was then met up by her team. "Taichou!" They cried. She was still Holding the cube. She looked over to them and saw them coming. "Pack! We have a code Alpha Red. Protect the soldiers and help out the bots in any way you can. Keleana! Sabot rounds in all guns! Extream cold or heat!" "HAI!" Her team called out and did as ordered. She saw them spread out and knew she was going to have to join the fray.

Jogging back over to her cousin, Bonnie called out. "Sam! I can't leave my pack to fend for them selves. You need to be the one to hold the cube." Sam was about ot argue when She noticed a strange looking jet. Bonnie started hissing curses as she realized that the jet they had just painted a large target for in green smoke was not the Air Force, but in fact a Decepticon. She wasn't the only one to realize it as both Ironhide and Bumblebee quickly transformed.

"It's Starscream!"

Snarling, Bonnie shoved the Cube into Sam's hands before shoving both teens behind a car just as Ironhide shouted a warning from where he and Bumblebee supported a Furby delivery truck to take the brunt of the explosion.

"Incoming!"

The force of the explosion flung the young captain off her feet and into the side of a building. Dazed, it wasn't until she heard Sam screaming Bumblebee's name that she snapped out of it, just in time to duck as a tank fired upon them. Struggling to her feet, she made her way over towards where Sam was helping Mikaela, when hearing a strange aerial engine. It quickly clicked in her mind that the only d-con with out a disguise, was Megatron.

"No." The word was whispered, but it didn't matter as she saw Jazz go up and charge at the Decepticon leader. Making a quick howl, Hero came speeding towards her and she shouted. "Weapons mode!" the Techno-wolf jumps into the air and transforms into a bazooka. Quickly locking on the enemy leader.

"No! I want two!"

Right after Megatron said this, she grabbed a forgotten bull horn.

"Hey laser lips!"

Getting his attention she added. "Your Mama was a snow -blower!" She watched as Megatron stopped for a moment to look up what she ment and that was all she needed. Firing the bazooka, ended up giving to enemy leader a new hand job! She had blown off Megatron's hand ergo freeing Jazz from a messy ending.

She tossed aside Hero, who went back into his wolf mode and followed his mother, who was running over to the recently saved Jazz. Finding him getting up and shaking his head as if to get his sense back from the fall he just had. He looked down at the small human femme who just saved his aft. "Thanks lil' lady, I'd be Slag right now if it weren't for you." With a nod is acceptance, she said. "Jazz, I don't normally order people I don't know around, but-quickly transform. We need to get to the Sam and Cube before Megatron does."

Seeming to decide that questions weren't important at the moment, Jazz transformed into the sleek silver Porsche in a whirl of metal and clicks. Diving into the passenger seat, the car was already moving before the door had slammed shut.

Using the the feeling from Optimus as a homing beacon, Bonnie quickly directed Jazz through the various streets. They were almost there when Bonnie saw Optimus and the Cube right next to each other before Optimus moved away and closer to Megatron. Urging Jazz to drive even faster, they came to a stop just meters away from where Megatron and Optimus were fighting. Bonnie was out of the car and running to Sam in seconds. She saw a slightly smaller Decepticons trying to attack Sam from behind. Unsheathing the sword from her back, Bonnie attacked. She cut some sensitive looking tube and wire in the Con's ankle joint bringing it down to her level. The once taxi got a couple of good shots at her, blowing apart what was left of her shirt.

Dodging behind some rumble, Bonnie took the advantage of it being down and Sitting down so she could quickly wrap her arm and ribs. Bandages now covering her bust and torso like a mummy, Bonnie grabbed her beat up sword and went back at him. Taking the con by surprise, she used her sword and gouged out one of his optics. She Jumped out of the way of a giant clawed hand swiping at her.

She dance around and jumped dodging the claws, but also wondering why he wasn't shooting at her with his over sized cannon. Then a large heat blast went right by her, giving Bonnie a 2nd degree sun burn. 'That's why.' She thought with a pissy tone. Dancing about some more she began to think. 'okay, this guy takes awhile to charge his over sized pea-shooter. So I just need to find his critical point...' Suddenly she got a com-link from from Robby.

"Cap! How you doing out there?"

"Oh~ just fine! Just had to catch a cab!" She growled jumping out of the way once more and slicing another wire.

"Really? How much was the fair? It good?" Teased Fox.

"It was expensive! It cost me a SEVEAR LASERTION AND BROKEN RIBS!" She barked.

"Well I best stop with the fore-play and let you have your fun." He Jeered.

"Before you leave my to the dogs, please tell me there's a critical point to these guys!" She almost whined.

Robby laughed. "There is! If you can get past the chest plating, and get a good blow to the spark inside, you can bring the bastard down."

"Robby, if I didn't have my eyes on a certain truck, I'd kiss you. Alpha out." She purred to him.

Making sure she had two grenades with her, Bonnie charged head strong at the Con. Jumping onto one arm, using it as a spring board, she flew through the air ind onto the taxi's chest plating. Using her sword like a crowbar, she wedged is open long enough to toss both grenades into it chest cavity.

Letting her be thrown by the Taxi-con she smirked. "Ka-boom."

Right then the con exploded into a fire pile for scrap. Being bounce off a couple of car roofs, Bonnie was finally able land.

With a groan, she muttered. "Next time I want to fly, I'm using Air America..."

Look for her wayward cousin, the captain saw in about to get crushed by Megatron'shand, taking the Cube from him, he shoved the teenager into a crater before Megatron could squash him, beneath his clawed hand.

Ignoring Optimus shouting for her to put the Cube into his chest, Bonnie surged forward and shoved it into Megatron's, screaming as the energy from combining the Cube and Megatron's Spark surged through her. She heard the cube speack to her.

Child...It is time! Prepare your self!

Then the pain came. She had been electrocuted before, but this was so much wore. Like being choked, shot, stabbed AND electrocuted all into one sadistic package. Bonnie wanted to die. The pain was too much! She heard the cube sob to her.

I'm sorry!

Please forgive me!

It'll only be a little longer... it's almost done...

Even when Megatron fell over dead and the Cube was no longer held in her hands, Bonnie still felt the energy coursing through her and intertwining with her body. With one last hoarse cry, she collapsed to her knees and was only saved from falling flat on her face by large metal fingers carefully wrapping around her. She caught a glimpse of Optimus concerned blue optics, and smiled at him before everything went black.

With Optimus

He had just witnessed something very brave. Watching as his charge refused putting the cube into his spark and but into his brother's. He was awed but then he heard her screams of agony. The raw energy that was going through her wasn't ever meant for organic beings.

Her voice grew horse and the pain filled cries to silent ones. Unheard but still very much known. Finally she was separated from the cube and she was about to fall. His spark acted before his processor could and had him catch her before she fell. He watched as she glanced up and smiled up at him.

"Bonnie!" Hearing his charge's name being called, he looked up. To find a middle aged soldier running over to him. He was pale and looked terrified.

With JayDubb

Rushing forward, Jay Dubb carefully took his daughter into his arms, his body sagging with relief as he noted Bonnie's steady breathing and strong pulse. When he had heard the unmistakable sound of gun fire, Jay-Dubb had felt his heart stop. The only thing that had kept him from full out panic was the current threat to his life, which had forced him to deal with the present situation. Once Sam had been sent away with the Cube, Ratchet and Ironhide providing cover for him, he had helped Mikaela to finish hitching Bumblebee to the tow truck so she could get the both of them away from the direct line of fire. Of course, she showed up minutes later with Bumblebee, the yellow mech killing the tank and saving their asses.

He had then been too busy trying to take out the helicopter to really consider where his daughter had vanished to. Once he was dead, they moved to provide cover fire for Optimus and for a second time, he felt his heart stop as he caught sight of Bonnie taking the Cube from Sam and pushing the older teen into the safety of a crater, saving him from being crushed. When he had seen Bonnie lunge towards Megatron, John had stopped breathing all together as he heard his daughter's scream, even with all of the explosions and gunfire going on.

Hugging Bonnie close, John was roused into moving by Lennox and Epps. Still cuddling his daughter close, he found himself seated in the silver Porsche and driving out of the city minutes later, the other Autobots in front of or behind them. It actually looked like Bumblebee was sitting on where a trailer would be hitched on the flame decaled big rig.

"Bloody hell Bunny Raye, are you trying to kill me? What were you thinking, shoving the Cube into Megatron's chest? Were you even thinking? I could lock you away somewhere and you would still manage to find yourself in a dangerous situation. Then again, you would kick my ass if I tried. If I didn't know you daughter of my heart, I'd swear you were trying to give me a heart attack." Sighing, he slumped in his seat and shook his head. He really shouldn't blame Bonnie, it wasn't her fault that they ended up involved in an alien robot war.

"Ya do know she can't hear ya, right?" Slightly startled by the voice coming from the speakers, John glared.

"Which is exactly why I'm talking. Bonnie will be feeling guilty enough over killing Megatron and destroying the Cube when she wakes up. She doesn't need to feel even more guilt knowing how worried I was. I'm venting my worries and frustrations now so I can be there for her when she wakes up. She'll need me to be calm, and I'll bloody hell will be before she wakes up."

"Can I help?" Silently considering the offer, Jay-Dubb wondered if the silver Autobot could help him calm down faster.

A good shag, destroying a room with a 50 cal, a bottle of vodka, or taking a long drive on his motorcycle usually had him calm again within a few hours. The first three options were out, since he wouldn't ask Jazz to help him find someone for the first, he didn't have a 50 cal for the second, and getting piss drunk was a bad idea when he didn't have a hangover cure handy. His last choice was probably the best idea. Feeling the wind in his hair would help to relax him, which he could accomplish by sticking his head out the window while Jazz drove. It was better than pacing and ranting to himself.

"Yeah, you can. Take me for a bit of a drive. I'll ride with my head out the window. It won't be exactly the same as my motorcycle, but the wind in my face should help me relax. Getting drunk wouldn't be the smartest thing to do right now, since I'm not sure how long Bunny Raye will sleep. An hour or two with the wind in my hair and the scenery flying by will really help. I just need someone to watch over Bonnie just in case she wakes up before we get back, someone she would recognize."

"Optimus. He's been around Bonnie the longest. Plus, I think he likes the kid."

"Fine. If something happens to her though while in his care, I'll turn him into scrap." Eyes like shards of ice, the underlying growl in his words would have even made Megatron think twice about pissing him off.

Watching as Ratchet repaired and reattached Bumblebee's legs, carrying Bonnie over to Optimus he asked, "Sir, can you watch over my daughter for a while? I need to go calm down for when she wakes up. She'll be out for a couple of hours." Optimus replied. "I'd be honored, Mr. Killain." And opened the door. Right after he climbed in and laid her down in the Autobot leader's sleeper, three techno-wolves and a mini-bot all crawled into the cab as well. Both Optimus and John gave a quiet chuckle. The father then left to go cool down.

Optimus made sure that his cab was warm, but not too warm to make the teen sleeping in his sleeper uncomfortable. He had believed John when the man snarled how he would be turned into scrap if something was to happen to his daughter while Jazz took him for a ride so he could calm down. Once the man had been sure that he would protect his daughter, Jay-Dubb had quietly explained that it would be best if he was calm when Bonnie woke up. Optimus had silently agreed with that reasoning. With no more imminent threat to her life, Bonnie now had a chance to fully process everything that happened in the last few days. Optimus wasn't sure how the young femme would react, but he had a feeling that it would be rough for the teen he had ran over.

-Optimus, why did you bring Bonnie with you?-

Wincing when he heard Ratchet's question, Optimus quickly steeled himself for what was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

=It was like she said. She had Bought me as a truck lot where I had found my alt form. She took me back to her home and ...ah, slept inside me for the silence. That morning she had gotten a fever and then I made sure she was warm and didn't get worse. Later that day I had gotten work from Bee that he had blown his cover was chasing him. Not any options left, I took her with me and told her of our war.=

Ratchet seemed to deflate at his words, unwilling to be angry at him when it was clear he had the human femme's well being in his best interests.

-Be that as it may, I can't help but worry what will happen when she learns just how important the All Spark was to us.- Optimus stayed quiet for a moment as he carefully pondered his words. He wasn't sure if the knowledge would ease Ratchets' guilt, or just make it worse.

=Ratchet, when we were driving to Sam's house, Bonnie asked about the Cube.=

-What!-

=He asked if the Cube was what gave us life. Primus Ratchet, the femme knew that if Megatron got his claws on the Cube, we would be fighting a lost war. When I told her that we wouldn't let him get his slaggin' claws on it, she just stared at her lap sadly. She knew that we would destroy the All Spark before we would ever let Megatron use it to create an army!=

-What are you saying Optimus?-

=Bonnie knew, she knew what she was doing when she destroyed the Cube. From what I heard Sam telling Mikaela before we left, bonnie took the All Spark from him and shoved him out of harm's way. She stopped Sam from destroying the Cube, from being responsible for what will essentially be the extinction of our race. Ratchet, she knew what she was doing, the consequences of her actions. She chose to not only destroy the Cube, but to kill Megatron as well.=

-Primus. How could we have allowed the children to become so involved in our war?-

= Don't Ratchet. Sam had the glasses, and Mikaela was with him when the Decepticon attacked him. Like you said earlier, it was an accident that intertwined our fates. Bonnie made her choice when she asked about the All Spark. She chose to help us fight our war. One of us are to blame for their involvement in our war. If anyone is to blame for involving her, it should be me. I was the one that in inadvertently kidnapped her. I was the one that brought her to the alley where she learned about us and our war. I was the one that answered her question about the Cube. If blame is to be laid, then it should be placed on me and no one else.=

-No Optimus, you are no more at fault than I am.-

Content that he had managed to prevent Ratchet thinking they were no better then the Decepticons by blaming himself for the burden that Bonnie now bore from destroying the Cube, Optimus searched for a change of topic, only for Bumblebee to provide it.

"Is it possible for a human to sense Sparks?"

Staring at Bumblebee, Optimus was suddenly very glad that his cab was essentially soundproof as both Ratchet and Optimus spoke rather loudly.

"What!"

"Is it possible for a human to sense Sparks? When we were driving to Mission City, Bonnie told me to go faster because, in her words, 'Megatron's no longer a popsicle.' When Sam asked how she knew, she said that 'I hacked into S-7's security cameras to see what was going on. I saw them.' She knew that you and the others were coming before you came into visual range Optimus. Is it possible that he can sense our Sparks?"

"I don't know." The admission from Optimus was a bit surprising. It often seemed as if he knew the answer to everything, or at least had a theory. For him to not know something was rare.

"Hmm, maybe her contact with the All Spark made it possible. We do not know how its energy would effect humans." Ratchet's theory seemed valid, but Optimus quickly discarded it as he remembered the original scan he had done when he had first met the teen.

"No, I don't think it was because she had contact with the All Spark. Sam, and the humans that worked near it, should have been effected as well. At least, Sam should have because he also held it, and for a longer amount of time than Bonnie. Ratchet, do a scan to check her vitals."

"Why?"

"Just to confirm a theory, and to see if scan I had performed hadn't been performed incorrectly." As far as Optimus was concerned, there were only two possibilities. The scan he had performed had a glitch which caused it to present false information, or Bonnie had a Spark. Or something like a spark. And judging by Ratchet's wide optics, it was the latter.

"This can't be right. Optimus, don't move." Doing as he was told, even though he hadn't been moving to begin with, Optimus waited for Ratchet to run his scans before speaking.

"Ratchet, does she have a Spark?"

"My scans of her vitals says she does, but how? I don't understand, she is clearly human, but she has a Spark. And it isn't that of a newly onlined Sparkling. The Spark is a little younger then she is. A Sparkling in every sense of the word, but she's almost a human adult. I can't explain it, and every scan I've performed to check her vitals show that she has a Spark."

"If she has a Spark, is that how she is able to sense our Sparks?"

"It's possible Bumblebee. But it is still odd. The ability to feel Sparks without any sort of scanning or sensory program only occurs between a Sparkling and their caregivers, siblings, and Sparkmates. I don't think I've ever heard of a femme capable of feeling the Sparks of others that weren't one of those three, not in the way that Bonnie seems able to. Then again, maybe Bonnie can sense our Sparks for an entirely different reason than because she has a Spark of her own. We won't know until Bonnie wakes up and we can question her."

"Which she won't be doing for a while Ratchet. Her body is recovering from a large shock to her system. It may be because of the energy from the Cube when she combined it with Megatron's Spark. It is possible that her body has shut down to keep itself from being fried while it recovers from the sudden surge of energy. It very well may be several days before she wakes. If she doesn't wake within two days, it would be in her best interest to have her hooked up to an IV and possibly placed in a hospital just in case she takes a turn for the worse."

Staring at Ratchet, Optimus carefully pondered the young captain that was currently sleeping within his cab. "The questions can wait. It has been quite an ordeal, we should let the youngling rest and recover. We also need to start making preparations of our own. Starscream is still out there, and once he gathers some Decepticons, he'll be back and will undoubtedly target Bonnie because she destroyed both the Cube and Megatron. We will need a base, especially if we are to make this world our home."

"You are right Optimus. We will need a base, and a message will need to be sent out to the others. Until we have made progress in establishing a base, and a message has been sent, our questions for young Bonnie will have to wait."

Bonnie's Dream

It was dark... But she also felt connected to some one. To who? She didn't know. What she didn't know, was that she was speaking with the cube.

Child of Man...

'All Spark...?'

Yes... I'm Here. You have don't a very courageous thing by saving the last Prime.

'I didn't want him do die! He's Kind, Selfless, would have given his spark to Megatron if it had ended the war!'

True... Optimus will need to be looked after. Could you do it?

'Huh?'

Could you be the new All Spark and watch over my last Prime?

She thought for a moment. She wanted to know why she felt her heart tug when she was near the truck-robot.

'I-I will. But I wish to have a question answered first.'

Ask your question...

'Why dose my heart feel as if it is being pulled from chest when I'm Near Optimus?'

She heard the cube laugh. Oh dear sweet Child, this sensation that you feel near my Prime means that he is your Sparkmate.

'What?'

In Human terms it means Soulmate.

'But-but how would that even work? As much as I'd lov- I mean like to, I do want kids at some point in my life.'

Child of Man, with you being the new All Spark, you'll have the power to do so. In two years time, your body will start to change. Do not fear this time, for I will be here for you.

'O-okay.'

Now rest Child of Man. You have done enough for on day...

End Dream

The questions weren't going to wait for long. When Jazz returned with John, he brought Keller with him, as well as an injured Frenzy. Ratchet saw to it that Frenzy lived while Keller asked Iron Hide for help in moving the Decepticons onto trucks to be transported to a ship that would take them out to be entombed in the deepest trench in the ocean. With Jay Dubb back, Optimus was free to help him, Jazz, and the newly repaired Bumblebee to move the various mechs onto the waiting trucks in a matter of hours. Ratchet was the left behind to work on Frenzy as well as to watch over Jay-Dubb, the Girls and Bonnie as they waited in the warehouse they had taken refuge in.

Bonnie's girls had done an excellent job. Most stuck with the bots but when they heard what happened to their leader, they stayed as close to her as possible.

As Keller took care of transporting the Decepticons' remains, the Autobots found themselves settling into an old military base that was currently being used to store old, unused, or broken equipment until it could properly be disposed of. Now it would be converted into the Autobots new base of operations. During that time, Ironhide found himself driving Lennox home, having promised both John and Bonnie to see the man home safely to his wife and daughter. Bumblebee returned to Tranquility to guard over Sam, as well as Mikaela to a lesser extent. The two teens had been involved and as long as Starscream still lived, they were in danger. Maybe not the same amount of danger as Bonnie, but still in danger. As for the blue/purple-et herself, she as well as John, lived on the base with them. Along with the group of girls. Each girl/guy got a room by their preferred bot to be near.

It had been decided that it would be safer for the two to stay. Jay Dubb hadn't objected, and once she had woken after nearly three days of sleeping, and after being tackled by a group of teenagers, Bonnie hadn't seemed to mind either. With Frenzy alive, the idea for the two humans to stay had nearly been scrapped until Ratchet had stated that the small Decepticon was in a self-induced stasis lock as his system went about ridding itself of the numerous viruses it had acquired while he had roamed the Internet. That combined with the fact that the small Decepticon was secured in a reinforced room had been the deciding factor that it would be safe enough for Bonnie and her small family to remain with the Autobots on the base.

It had nearly been little more than a week since Mission City when the Autobots found themselves in Tranquility once again. Ratchet was there to check up on Bumblebee, who had Torin on his shoulder, while DeAnna was talked with Bee about movies, Jazz had come to help boost, Optimus' signal, while Robby was on the ground next to Jazz mixing a few beats for an upcoming song for the Den. and Ironhide was taking John and Keleana to pick up much needed supplies for the six humans. While Ironhide took the two shopping for supplies, Optimus was finally able to send out a message that would hopefully reach all surviving Autobots that were out there. Bonnie was standing in on his shoulder looking at the sunset.

+With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting.+

Bonnie not wanted to be out done, Made her own signal with the same coding. 'I am Bonnie Killain, I am sending my own message to Autobot left alone among the stars. You are not alone and we are waiting Autobots...Welcome home. Bonnie Killain, the new All Spark, out.'

The rest of the Autobot including the one she was standing one, gaped at her. Optimus was the one to ask. "The new All Spark...?"

Bonnie a nervous laugh. "Um...opps?"


End file.
